Wizard DXD Volume 1: A New Life
by bivz643
Summary: After the War, Harry leaves Britain for Kuoh to start a new life. While he may want to stay from the holy war that is currently in a fragile standstill, how long will it take for him to stay away from it all. Especially when his title of Master of Death makes him a lord in the underworld novelty. Also what about Potters and their Redheads? Volume 1 of Wizard DXD series
1. A Meeting

Alright peeps I am back but with some good news and some bad news, The good news as you can see is my new story and the bad news is that I am not continuing with my old story (just yet). I have always been a big fan of Highschool DXD though I feel sad that the world is as perverted as it is. So heres my spin with the crossover of how the master of death would change the Highschool DXD universe. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Also I would like to thank all of you for the support I got for my first story "A Mystery Named Harry Potter." I would like to apologies for not updating it for what feels like ages but sadly i have a bad case of writers block. Plus with this new story i might not pick it up any time soon either. So if any of you want to adopt it just drop me a message.

Now this story however is a massive challenge that I have taken up. I don't know how long will it take cause i will present my own interpretation of each highschool dxd volumes. so yah this series will be big.

Anyways enough of my rambling and on with the story.

* * *

The great battle of Hogwarts and the resultant end of the Blood War marked the start of a new era for the magical community in Britain. For the first time in centuries, the members of the community felt that their country was leaving behind their old beliefs and progressing towards a better future. There had been a lot of casualties on all sides in the war, may it be purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborn, goblins, centaur or other magical beings. The ministry of magic, after realizing how close the community had come to extinction started their campaign to promote equality and purging the old prejudice under the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt. While the purebloods still held their old power, the newer generation that had stepped up to replaced the old guard supported the new campaign of the ministry making it easier for the ministry to enact change.

Whilst the general public was glad to leave behind the horrors of the war and was looking forward to a brighter future, for one Harry James Potter all he wanted was to get as far away as possible from Britain. People thought that the war began after the death of Albus Dumbledore but for him, it had started since he re-entered the magical community. Every year he faced a constant threat from his archenemy with his life hanging in the balance on a very thin thread. Heck he even walked to his death to protect everyone taking a killing curse strait to his chest. He gave everything he had during and after the war and now he was tired.

During the war, he had become the de facto leader for the army of the light. He managed to lead the Order of the Pheonix and the Dumbledore's Army with the assistance of Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mad-eye Moody, Ginny and Neville while he was on the run hunting for horcruxes. It was difficult but with a level head, the help of Ron, Hermione and the Marauder's Map, he was able to guide them to their victory. After the war ended, Harry took a very active role in rebuilding the magical community. He helped out in renovation of Hogwarts, St. Mongos, Diagon Alley and Hogsmade. He also visited various magical communities to sort domestic and international relationship for the ministry.

Now that it was 7 months since the Battle of Hogwarts, he knew that there wasn't much he could do to help the community anymore. While Harry may have been a great general during the war, he was not a leader to shepherd the Magical community to their new era. He lacked a vision of what the magical community should be. He knew that if he would remain in the community any longer he would only be a hindrance to those who wanted to change it. He didn't want to overshadow the visionary leaders that had emerged from the aftermath of the war.

Also in a personal level, Harry was tired of the attention the magical community gave him. With Harry's background and history, all he wanted was to be regular guy. Harry believed that after the war he would be given that opportunity but sadly he was mistaken. Due to him being the Man Who Conquered, people stopped seeing him as a person. For them he was their messiah. While they had not started worshiping him like they did to Dumbledore, Harry could feel that it was not that far away. He did not have any privacy left either. His fans or the members of the press kept a very close eye on all his movements, reporting even the smallest of things in the Daily Prophet. To be frank, they were starting to get on his nerve.

Due to these various reasons, Harry Potter was eagerly looking forward to his meeting with Death. He had met the divine being after the Battle of Hogwarts who informed him that by mastering all three of the Deathly Hallows, he had become Deaths master. They had a long chat about what being the Master of Death would entail and him becoming the Master of Death's realm along with the perks that entailed for becoming the Master of Death. Death was really happy to know that her new master did not have any intentions of interfering with her work or to control her in any capacity. He was also generous enough to return the Deathly Hallows to her, which she declined. Seeing this gesture by her new master, she had decided that she wanted to help him get away from his current life.

Harry did not want to immediately leave the magical community because we wanted to help rebuild it but now that his job was done he waited for Death to present her proposition. As the clock chimed at 6 o'clock, the lights in Harry's study flickered slightly while the whole atmosphere seemed too dense and feel as if all life around the place had disappeared. A clocked figure materialized from thin air in an armchair that was directly in-front of Harry. The clock had the same design of Harry's invisibility cloak and covered the person wearing it completely barring the face, which was hidden by darkness like those of the dementors protecting Azkaban.

"Good evening Master." The clocked figure greeted Harry with a hint of amusement in her voice. Slowly the hood covering the face was removed revealing a face of eternal beauty. The woman in front of Harry had a heart shaped face with a pale skin and thin lips. Her pitch black hair was curled and had been allowed to fall naturally onto her shoulders. Her eyes were of a deep shade of black like an endless void of darkness. However it wasn't her beauty that was her most noticeable feature but the amount of power she radiated. Her aura screamed of finality, as if anyone who crossed paths with her would only see their death and that there was no way that they could escape from that faith.

"Good evening to you to Death and how many times do I have to tell you do not call me master. Even if I do have the title of Master of Death, I will never be able to be your equal, let alone your Master and neither do I wish to be. Therefor Harry would be fine with me." Harry said causing Death to smile. "Now would you like some tea?" Death liked her new master. He was always humble and kind to everyone even after all the things that he had gone through. He treated her as an individual and not an abomination that could destroy the world with her thought alone. She also appreciated his decisions to not interfere with her work.

"Yes please. With 2 tea spoons of sugar." Death replied. With a nod Harry poured her a cup of tea with 2 teaspoons of sugar that he presented to her. "Thank you." Death said as she took the cup from Harry. The two of them appreciated the Earl Grey tea that Harry had made in silence taking the time to relax and forget about what was happening around them for the time being.

"So Death, you said that you needed my help the last time we met." Harry said as he put his cup down on the table. "What can I do for you?"

"You know how much I appreciate you not interfering with my work." Death started with Harry nodding his head. " I would like for you to stay as far away as possible from my work but recently there seems to be trouble brewing that could cause for the world that we know it to be destroyed." Harry signaled Death to carry on as she took a sip of her tea. "Since the inception of mankind, there has been a divine war going on between the forces of Heaven and Hell. The war has evolved since its early days and other factions have joined in the fight too. Currently there are 3 major factions, the Angles, the Devils and the Fallen Angel and all three factions are at a very fragile standstill. What I want from you is to take part in this war so as to ensure that the war doesn't get out of hand and that it does not lead to the destruction of this world."

"You do realize that I just finished with one war and you want me to take part in another."

"Yes Harry I do, but this is not a war that you would have to fight as a major player. The war has not started yet but there are many entities that wish to resume it. I would like you to go to what would be the first battleground of the war to ensure that this cease-fire continues and that you take a more active role to ensure that the 3 factions come to an agreement. Also Harry you are my Master, there is an area in the underworld under your control called the realm of Death where all of my Grim Reapers reside. Currently, Hyades the Greek God of the underworld manages it and he does a splendid job. While that area may be a desolate wasteland it might still be affected by this war, which could cause and imbalance in this world. Due to your claim on the underworld, you are also a part of this war as one of the main powers of the underworld."

"You mean to say that because I am your master, the Realm of Death now belongs to me." Harry asked incredulously. To this Death just nodded. "If I were to join this war, what would I have to do exactly?"

"Oh nothing just be you while you are there. You are such big trouble magnet that the war will come to you rather than you having to find it. The new school year would be starting in April in Japan, which is almost a month away. You just have to enroll in the local school and finish your final year. What happens after that would depend on the choices you make. You are pretty good at making decisions on the fly and adapting to any given situations after all."

"Is it just me or did the divine entity, that too death herself, just made a joke. Oh my god the world that I know must be coming to an end. Run for our lives." Harry stated with a great amount of theatrics.

"Well for the type of job that I have, it helps to have a sense of humor or else it gets sad and depressing very fast" Death retorted back. "So Harry, will you take my offer?"

"Sure why not, what have I got to loose. It would be better than staying here in Britain with all the sad memories. While I get my fresh start I will also be helping you in your responsibilities in some way by doing this. So where am I going exactly?" Harry knew this was the best chance he could have to leave Magical Britain and with Death helping him, he wouldn't have to worry about his past coming back to haunt him in his new life. He might want to come back a few years into the future but currently he did not wish to have any connections with this world.

"A city called Kuoh in Japan. You would be enrolling as 3rd year in Kuoh Academy this April. I have made all the necessary arrangements for you to join the academy and due to the perks of your title you will have all the required knowledge for you to attend a Japanese high school."

"Hmm, this might actually be nice. Ill finally be able to complete my schooling and will be able to get away from my life here in England. What about the people here?"

"Everyone here will be thinking that you will be going on a super secret mission for the Ministry of Magic. There will even be a press conference and everything announcing your departure and what not."

"Isn't that going a little overboard?"

"Maybe but this is so much more fun." Death replied with a large grin on her face."


	2. Setteling in

Authors Note: Here's chapter 2 peaps, Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next two weeks seemed to be very hectic for Harry. The next day after Harry's meeting with Death, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt requested Harry to investigate what was happening in a Japanese city called Kuoh. Apparently the Japanese Ministry of Magic did not have any jurisdiction in that city but the city accounted for the highest supernatural activity in the world, most of which was unaccounted for. The International Confederation for Wizards did not like this and wanted wizards to scout if there were any imminent threat to their community. The British Ministry wanting to improve their international relations volunteered to send their best and strongest wizard. Hence they would told the ICW that they would send Harry Potter, their Messiah, to be stationed in the city and provided a threat analysis.

Now if this had been any other town or situation, Harry would have instantly rejected being part of any of this. However as the city in question was Kuoh, Harry knew that Death had to be responsible in some capacity or the other. Harry did fuss about the situation a little bit before accepting it, as he didn't want to seem too eager to accept the assignment. After that he had met with the ICW where they briefed him about what exactly his responsibility at Kuoh would entail. He also met with the representative of the Japanese Ministry of Magic, Misaki Ayuzawa, who ensured him that all arrangements would be made so that his transfer to Kuoh would be as smooth as possible. It was settled that Harry would be leaving Britain for Japan on the 15th of March.

After the ICW conference, the Ministry of Magic held a press conference with regards to Harry's mission. Though they did not inform what the mission was, they did inform everyone that Harry would be relocating to Japan and that only a select few were allowed to stay in contact with him. To say that the public was in uproar was an understatement. However Harry was able to calm them down when he gave a speech about how he was responsible to maintain peace not only in Britain but also all over the world. He talked about how dangerous Kuoh was and what the repercussions would be if the town was left unchecked. He told them that while he was sad to leave Britain, he had a responsibility to protect it from not only domestic but also international threats. For the next week or so the Daily Prophet just ran article after article about Harry's greatness and selflessness.

After the conference Harry went to Gringotts to sort out his finances. As he was now the owner of the Potter and the Black vaults and the head of house for both these houses he, with the help of the Goblins, set up a system where he could manage his accounts and his investments while he was in a muggle city. They also set up a connecting account to a muggle bank from which Harry could access his finances when he needed them.

The next 2 weeks went into packing, magically learning all the things that he needed to remember for Japan and bidding his farewell to everyone. His friends weren't very happy with his decision, Ron even saying that he wanted to go along with him but in the end Harry convinced them that the ICW had made this a solo mission with only the Japanese Ministry of Magic supporting him. Mrs. Weasley had also organized a grand farewell party in the Burrow. That night there was a lot of drinking, laughing and crying but in the end everyone understood that they had to let Harry do this and that it was better if Harry was to get away from the British Magical community and have a fresh start in life.

On the 15th of March, Harry took an international Portkey to the Japanese Ministry of Magic. As soon as Harry had crash-landed on the floor, he heard someone laughing at his current situation. "Looks like the Great Harry Potter is human after all" A male voice, said who was currently in front of Harry with his hands starched out. "Yah, well I never liked Portkey." Harry replied as he took the offered help to stand up. "Welcome to Tokyo Mr. Potter and it's a pleasure to meet you." The man said. Harry could easily see that his helper had a mixed heritage of Europe and Japan. The shape of the face was definitely European with the sharp cuts and blonde hair but his facial features seemed to be Japanese with the thin eyes and small lips. "My name is Takumi Usui and I will be helping you during your stay in Japan." The man said introducing himself.

"Thank-you Takumi San, I will be in your care" Harry replied in perfect Japanese, even though he still had his accent. With the help of Death he had been able to magically learn everything that he needed to from advanced spells to the Japanese language and its culture and all the things that he needed to live a normal life in Japan. It may feel like that he cheated a bit but he didn't have the time to learn everything at a normal pace. Also with his Occlumency now perfected he had an eidetic memory.

Though Harry's response took Usui by surprise at the start, he was happy that Harry had done his homework about the Japanese culture which showed that he was serious about his mission in Japan. After all most of the world thought that the British Magical Community had a superiority complex and believed that everything revolved around them. It was refreshing to see that the biggest celebrity of that community to be more respectful, humble and down to earth than previously believed.

The two of them had become fast friends and shared a lot of things in common. It also helped that Usui had a British Heritage from his father's side too. Usui had been living in Japan after since his 4th grade and had not traveled abroad ever since. He had finished his magical schooling in the Japanese Institute of Magic where he specilised in being a healer. However instead of working for the hospital, Usui had wanted to be a researcher over a healer so currently he was working with the Japanese Ministry of Magic under the Medical Research Department. This confused Harry as he did not understand why a medical researcher was assigned to Harry as a guide. Apparently Usui had volunteered in helping Harry because of Usui's fiancé, Misaki Ayuzawa, the Japanese representative to the ICW. When asked why, Usui answered "Because Misaki-chan wanted me to take a break from work and relax for a bit. Plus everyone thought that you wouldn't know Japanse and only a handful of people knew how to speak English and with my British heritage you would be more comfortable being around me."

The next two weeks in Japan was spent with Usui showing Harry around Japan and teaching him small things about Japanese culture that people would generally forget. Usui also gave him a tour around Japan. The two of them visited various places from the major cities like Tokyo and Kyoto to other monumental sites such as Mt. Fuji and the World War 2 memorial sites in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. They also visited some of the prominent magical communities of Japan and Harry even had the privilege to give a lecture on defense against the Dark Arts in the Japanese Institute of Magic in the Yamanashi Prefecture. Harry really enjoyed the time he spent with Usui.

Usui taught a lot of things to Harry about living in Japan and how he could get the best out of his time in Japan. These included the daily household routine of how a normal family lives in Japan and also about the magical community of Japan. While Harry had learnt a lot about the Japanese Magical community from books, journals and through Death herself, it was a completely different experience living in the magical community. Japan having had a large magical history that was accepted by society, their community was one of the largest in the world. They also accepted other magical being easily and a large species of demons were part of the society too. While there were still cases of demons that would hunt humans for food, the majority of the demons had been domesticated and had learned how to live among humans.

On the final 2 days before Usui would go back to his Job in the Japanese Ministry of magic, the two of them helped move Harry's belonging to his new house and settle in Kuoh. Harry through the Japanese Ministry purchased the house and with the help of the Goblins the basic magic wards were set up. It was simple house with 3 bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining and a study room. There was a decent sized lawn and a small pond in the back. The house exterior looked modern but the interior was Japanese with a deck installed in the back that oversaw the pond. It was a medium sized house but with Harry being the only occupant, it did seem quite big.

On the last day before Usui would be leaving, he had invited his fiancé over and the three of them went to a local bar to celebrate Harry's new life in Japan and their newfound friendship. Harry and Misaki had met a couple of times before in the ICW conferences they had only exchanged pleasantries. While Harry found Misaki to be a very uptight and dominant woman in the ICW, after getting to know her at a personal level he found her to be a very different person. He saw a softer side to her when she was with Usui and found that the two couples were perfect for each other. The three of them sat together with Usui talking about his and Misaki's school life while Harry shared his.

"Harry I have to tell you this before I leave tomorrow." Misaki started a little buzzed with the amount of beer they had consumed. "The higher ups have told me that even though the Ministry of Magic is responsible for all supernatural activities in Japan, Kuoh is actually out of their Jurisdiction. So if you get in any tight spots with supernatural community here, the ministry will not be able to help you."

"Oh! Really, then who exactly is in control of this city and its surrounding area?" Harry asked. He knew that Kuoh was not under the Japanese Ministry but he didn't know who exactly controlled it. The whole Ministry also seemed to be very quiet of the place and tried to avoid it as much as possible. Harry tired asking Death but even she wouldn't tell him. Death would just smile and tell him that he would find out about it soon enough. This whole keeping it a secret thing was irritated Harry but the best option that he had currently was to wait.

"The ICW does not know about this but this area is actually devil territory. Before that it belonged to the church but now its been abandoned. Plus it is being controlled by 2 of the main pillars of the devil society. The Japanese Magical community tends to stay away from the devils or the other 2 factions. I know you have come here as an observer. Your main responsibility would be to report the war between the 3 factions to the ICW. I hope that you do not actively take part in the war. While you may be powerful wizard, taking on a devil, angel or a fallen angel is still difficult. So Harry as a friend I request you to be careful and if you ever need help just send a Patronus, we'll be right there."

"Thank you Misaki and Usui. I will remember that and don't worry I plan to stay as quite as possible. Now lets drink" With that the three of them raised their glasses and continued with their drinking trying to see who got drunk first.


	3. The New Kid

Authors Note: Alright Peaps, chapter 3 is out. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

While he had faced certain death and Death herself without a single ounce of fear, right now however Harry was wondering why he even signed up for the whole thing. Today marked the first day that Harry Potter would be starting his new life as a student in Kuoh Academy. After a 2 year hiatus from all educational institution, Harry was finally going to start his final year but this time in a muggle high-school that too in a new country. He had done everything in his power to prepare for this day but he still felt that it wasn't enough. He was confident in his Occlumency to help him remember his course materials; also Death had been a big help for covering all materials that he needed to cover before joining the high school. He found it quite funny when death did that. One moment he didn't understand the basics of science, computers, math or Japanese and with a wave of Death's hand, he felt a new area in his mindscape that consisted all the knowledge that he needed.

More than the academic part of his new life, what made Harry more nervous was the promise this new life gave. For once in his life, Harry would be just Harry, not the 'The Freak', 'The Crazy Kid', 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Man Who Conquered.' With his luck, he knew that it was futile to wish for a normal life but he still hoped. Hoped that he could leave everything behind and be who he wanted to be, not what the society wanted him to be. Hoped that he would be able to find friends with whom he could enjoy life with and do things that normal kids do, find love, enjoy youth while not having to worry about life threatening events or training an army or be on the run.

Currently Harry was standing in front of Kuoh Academy's main gate waiting for his nerves to calm down. The school had one central building that looked like a European Mansion with large windows and the slopping roofs. It was a 3 story building with a 4 story tower at its center. There was a dirt path leading up to the main building from the main gate to the main building with a fountain in front of the main school entrance. The path was lined with small trees and gardens with benches scattered all over so that students could sit down and relax. This was not the first time in Kuoh Academy. He had visited the school the day before to finish his transfer procedure and for his tour around the place with his homeroom teacher, Miya Fujiwara. The school was not as breathtaking as Hogwarts was but he liked it how it was and felt. The infrastructure provided an ambience that promoted student motivation and drove them to achieve their goals.

As his clock struck 8 o'clock, Harry took in a deep breath and made his way to the main receptions. Around him some of the girls were staring at him and whispering to themselves but most did not care about him as the students rushed to their classrooms. Homeroom was scheduled at 8:20 and from what he knew, Japanese were very strict with regards to punctuality. While the walk to the front gate may have been a minute at most, it felt like it took almost an hour. With each step that he took, he was either thinking about running away or wondering if his dream of a normal life was finally going to come to fruition.

"Good morning Potter-san." Harry was greeted by a woman that looked she was in her late twenties. She was wearing a blue suit and had her deep black hair tied into a bun behind her. This woman reminded Harry how a younger and Asian version of Professor McGonagall looked like. By her body posture, it was easy to see that she was a strict teacher that did not take any nonsense but there was a spark of youth and humor in her eyes that was hidden behind her glasses. "Its good to see you arrive here before the allotted time. There is still some time left for homeroom to start so no need to rush." She continued.

Harry had already met this person who had greeted him. She was his homeroom teacher, Miya Fujiwara and had been a great help the other day helping him out while he filled in his form and also giving the tour around the place. Afterwards, the two had a pleasant chat regarding Harry's past schooling experience and a bit of what hewould like to do after he finished school. While he had edited out the details about his magical education he gave a brief outline of what his life was in Hogwarts. They also talked about his decision to drop out of school due to family matters and his wish to continue his schooling in a different country

"Good Morning Fujiwara Sensei." Harry replied with his trademark-crooked smile while rubbing the back of his head "I didn't want to keep a lady waiting so I arrived here before you told me to." This caused the teacher to smile with a hint of red in her cheeks.

"Thank you Potter-san for being so considerate. It's rare to come across respectful people in this day and age, especially in Kuoh. For some reason Kuoh just seems to be filled with perverts."

"Might be because Kuoh is filled with such beautiful women as you."

"Keep that up and you are going to steal a lot of hearts here Harry." Fujiwara sensei said under her breath. After meeting Harry Potter she was quite charmed by the young man and knew that he would become quite popular with the ladies. She just hoped that the young man would remain as humble and respectful as he was and not be influenced by the other male students in the school. "Come on Potter-san" Fujiwara sensei began. "Lets head to class now shall we. Don't want to keep the students waiting now do we."

"Hai." Harry answered and the two of them headed towards their class.

Rias Gremory was considered to be Kuoh Academy's number one beauty and one part of their 'Two Great Ladies.' Having been brought up in an aristocratic family, she always acted how a proper lady should in public eyes. She was kind, polite, friendly and helpful to anyone that approached her. In school she commanded a great amount of respect from her peers and she knew that if she would have tried for President, she would have won by a landslide. With the combined factors of her excellent grades, physical fitness and breath taking looks, many considered to be a goddess rather than a normal person. It wasn't that Rias disliked her status and image in Kuoh Academy. She actually cherished it as it allowed her to manipulate things more easily in school, however it did stop her from making friends. More specifically she found it frustratingly difficult to find a suitable boyfriend, as all the guys that she had met here would only look at her with lecherous eyes.

It was the first day of school and her class was bustling with excitement. People were talking about how their final year in school would be while some of the club presidents were sharing how they would revolutionize their particular clubs. The boys as usual were gathered together in one corner of the room talking about their anime fetishes. Overhearing what the guys were talking about made Rias groan internally. She really wished that the boys in her school would be more respectable to women in general. She understood lust but the boys in her school and around Kuoh just took it to another level. It made her wonder if there were any decent guys on Earth anymore after the number of idiots that she had to get away from.

She hoped that the new student that would be joining them today would be more respectable than the bunch that was present here. The current School President, Sona Shitori, had confirmed that there would be a new student joining her class but there wasn't much known about the new student. The teachers had decided that they preferred staying tightlipped about the whole situation. Though it was a rare occurrence, it did have a pattern and if she were to take an educated guess, it was most probably going to be a boy. She hoped for herself and the rest of the girls in their new classmate was not a lecherous creep or an otaku.

"What do you think about the new student?" Rias's best friend, Akeno Himejima asked as the two of them waited for their homeroom teacher.

"Hmm… I don't know to be honest. We don't know much about him and Sora doesn't seem that inclined to tell us about him. He has certainly created a buzz in our class so it would be interesting to see how things pan out for him." Rias answered

The conversation all around the class came to an end as their homeroom teacher, Fujiwara-sensei entered the class. "Good morning everyone. Now before we begin with homeroom, I have an announcement to make." A few students at the end of the class began whispering at this news. Rias could overhear them speculating about the new student. "From today onwards we will be having a new student that will be joining us." Fujiwara-sensei continued. "He is from the United Kingdom and this is the first time he will be studying in a Japanese school. I hope that you would take care of him and help him settle as smoothly as possible to this new environment." Then she walked over to the door to let the new student in.

The announcement took Rias by surprise. From all the speculation that she had come across, she did not expect a foreigner to join her class. It wasn't uncommon to have foreign students but nobody joined during the final year of high school. To top it of, Kuoh Academy had one of the toughest entrance criteria, which only became harder and more tedious for students that wanted to transfer into the second and final years. This signaled warning bells for Rias. As the new student was able to get accepted into Kuoh, she thought that this person might know some very important people. There could be a very likely chance that he was a member of the church. She would have to keep a close eye on this new student and understand what exactly his intensions were.

The boy in question walked in confidently in front of the whole class with a big smile in his face however Rias could notice it was only an act to hide his nervousness. The new student was well built, not like those that hit the gym regularly but an athletic build. He wasn't overtly tall, somewhere around 5 feet 10 inches, a couple of inches taller than Rias. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy winter uniform that hugged his body perfectly however it did hide how his body looked except for the broad shoulders. The boy had apparently had allowed his hair to grow long and had tied it as a ponytail. What stood out the most however was the emerald like green eyes that were hidden behind his glasses. As Rias stared into those emerald eyes she felt herself captivated into them and wouldn't have minded starting at them for eternity.

"Ara, ara, looks like we have a pretty boy joining us. Ufff, Ufff, Ufff, looks like even our class will have a guy that's pleasant to the eyes, ufff, ufff, ufff." Akeno whispered, just loud enough for Rias to here. To this Rias nodded in agreement. Having met a lot of pretty faces in her life, there weren't many people who could impress her with looks alone but the new student was definitely one of the most handsome people she had met. She felt a little bad for the new student as he would be flocked by all the girls in the school and the yaoi tales that he would have to come across from the girls population of the school. Sadly for him the girls out ratioed the guys, eight to two.

"Good morning everyone" the new student spoke in Japanese, though with a slight English accent. "My name is Harry Potter and I just transferred here from the United Kingdom. Please take care of me"


	4. Sunday Morning

Authors Note: Alright Peaps, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

After all the expectations that he had placed on Kuoh and the new life that it promised, Harry Potter was disappointed. The first week did not pan out like he had wished for it to be. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy from the beginning; this was a new country and a brand new experience for him, something that he never even imagined about when he was growing up. However he did not expect to have to deal with fan girls all over again which sadly had doubled after his move to Kuoh. Apparently everyone just forgot to tell him that Kuoh Academy was initially an all girls' school that had just turned into a Co-ed school three years ago. Therefor the number of girls outnumbered the boys 8 to 2. He could swear that he heard Death laugh at his current situation.

The boys though not terrible, were not the kind of people that he would hang out with. Fujiwara-sensei had assigned one of the boys as his caretaker and he had gone out of his way to help Harry wherever he could. Harry appreciated all that his caretaker did for him but he wasn't a person that could hang out with him and his friends. In all honestly, Harry did not have anything against them, the guys were some of the brightest in their class and knew what to do with their lives. However it was the shared interest of the boys that made Harry to find new friends. The boy's were what Japanese people called 'otaku' and Harry had no interest in animated fantasy based girls.

He did approach some of the girls in his class but most of them would blush and run away. The others that did approach him however were similar to the fan girls that he had to deal with when he was in Britain. While these girls were not after the 'Boy Who Live,' a light Legilimancy showed that they wanted to be his friend due to his looks and their lust. Also whenever he seemed to walk around school, all the girls seemed to whisper to each other and giggle a lot. Once he had the misfortune to overhear one of the girls and it scarred Harry for life. The girls were fantasizing about him and another student named Kiba and were vividly describing a BDSM scene between the two boys. Since then Harry made a conscious effort to keep away from any group of giggling girls.

However there was solace to be found in 3 girls for Harry, namely Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Sona Shitori. While he may not be friends with them, these three and their associates did interact with Harry as a person would and not some world class celebrity. Rias was the half European, half Japanese girl that would share her experience of Europe and ask him about Britain. Akeno was the polite Japanese Ojo-sama who would go out of her way to ensure that Harry was comfortable with everything and had all the things that he needed. While Sona was the School President, who would constantly ask him about how his life in Kuoh academy was and that if he had adjusted well.

Keeping his loneliness problem aside, Harry had found the new life had improved for the better. He did enjoy the new freedom and experience. Now that he was living alone he was responsible for taking care of a house that he owned and all the chores that he had to do were for his house and for himself and not his ungrateful family. Also he loved being away from his over bearing and constantly stalking fans or members of the media. He did not have to worry about each and every action that he took was being monitored by several eyes that would report to gods knows what magazine or newspaper for it to be published in the most recent issue.

In his class he definitely was not the next Hermione but was among the brighter students. Death had given him sufficient knowledge to grasp what was being taught in class making him feel as if he had always been in a muggle high school. Though he did not know all the answers to every question he understood the logic behind it and with a little bit of hard work he could solve the hardest of problems. Currently the classes that he found the most interesting were math and business, math for the challenge and business for its creative aspect. English was a walk in the park but he did struggle in Kanji.

For his extracurricular activity, he had signed up for the Kendo club to learn the Japanese art of sword fighting which helped him improve his sword fighting technique. Initially he had thought that it was going to be really awkward training with a group of girls who just kept on blushing or giggling but after the girls entered the dojo, most of them meant business and would make him work as hard as they could so that his skills were in par with the top fighters in the school. The Kendo team wanted to win the National Kendo Tournament for both the boys and girls division and was glad that they had a dedicated male member. Sadly for Harry, outside the dojo, when he would try to befriend them they would just blush and run away.

Therefor a very disappointed and lonely Harry Potter walked down the shopping district of Kuoh on his first Sunday. He wished for friends that could show him around the city. He had considered calling Usui but decided against it as he might be busy with work with the Ministry or would be spending time with Misaki. Around him the shopping district was buzzing with life, though it was smaller than those in the major cities that he had visited but it was definitely livelier. As the majority of the residents of Kuoh were students the youthful energy surrounding this place made it feel alive. Due to this the shops also sported wears for students with the vast majority being catered to girls. Not being able to find any good stores that sold commodities for boys Harry decided we would rather spend the time reading than wondering around so he made his way to the nearest coffee shop. There he ordered for a large mocha as he began reading his book on elemental magic.

As Harry had finished his coffee half way and was completely engrossed in his book, he was interrupted when he felt his book get snatched away with no prior notice at all. When Harry looked up to see who could be so rude, a very angry redhead with blue eyes was sitting in on the empty seat in front of him. He didn't know what he had done but by the way she looked at him made him feel as if he had done something terribly wrong. He didn't know what but he just felt like he was the guilty party.

"Yes Rias, what can I do for you?" Harry asked in a timid voice.

"Okay I get it, I made you wait for almost an hour but that does not mean you can just ignore your girlfriend when she is trying to apologies." Rias shouted at an angry voice with a particular emphasis on the word girlfriend. This confused Harry a little bit, the last time he checked he was still single and he was definitely not in a relationship with Rias Gremory. Just to ensure that she was referring to him, he looked around the café where he was greeted by the male population with scowling faces and were pointing daggers at him. He also noticed that the number of males in and around the area had increased exponentially and the only factor that had changed around the place was the addition of Rias Gremory.

As understandment dawned on his face Rias continued with her mock tirade. "Where are you looking at, I'm talking to you. Baka."

Rias was wearing a blue top with the same shade as her eyes, black slim jeans with her long red hair flowing naturally behind her as she always did. For a few seconds Harry just absorbed how beautiful she looked even when she was wearing such a simple dress. Harry knew that she was beautiful, after all anywhere she went, people would stop doing whatever they were doing just to look at her. He had yet to see a single male that did not look at Rias with lustful eyes either. Even now there were many boys were looking at her with lust. Harry guessed that she wanted him to act as her boyfriend so that she could get rid of the unwanted attention.

Not wanting to be left out of the entertainment after such a boring start to his day Harry decided to play along. "Yah well I'm trying to find who you are accusing cause from where I am sitting you are the guilty party not me."

This took Rias by surprise. She had not expected Harry to respond back though she was grateful that he did as her acting seemed to feel more genuine. Plus she could see that her plan was working and a large number of boys that were following her or wanted to approach her had stepped away and had decided to leave her alone. Now that there was no need to continue the angry boyfriend girlfriend show she decided to end it quick and apologized to Harry for her actions.

Harry feeling a bit daring continued with their small role playing. " Well if you made me wait because you were trying to make yourself as pretty as possible then I don't mind at all. Even with such a simple dress you took my breath away." This earned him a slight blush from the crimson haired beauty sitting in front of him along with the collective groans around the coffee shop who took the bait of the two of them being a couple. Harry deciding that he did not want any more people overhearing their conversation asked his question in English. "So Rias, any particular person you wanted to get rid of?

Rias understood what Harry was trying to do and was glad that Harry had switched to a more uncommon language that was spoken in Kuoh. "Not really" Rias replied in English "I feel exhausted being chased after by guys who just wouldn't leave me alone. Generally I would say no but today I don't feel up to it. Today when I came out, all I wanted was a refreshing cup of coffee away from all my work but as soon as I sit in a café alone, a plethora of boys will come along to ask me out or to join me. While I like the attention, sometimes it just gets on my nerve."

"Ah the problems of a pretty girl. You do realize that some girls would actually kill to look as beautiful as you are yet you just take it for granted." Harry said in his best sagely voice.

"Say's the person who currently is considered to be the hottest guy in Kuoh Academy but desperately makes an effort to get rid of that title by dressing up as a full-fledged nerd with his round glasses and messy hair. If the girls could only see how you look outside of your school clothes, the breath taking green eyes without those hideous glasses of yours, your untidy hair finally tamed into a ponytail and your muscular body on that slim fit shirt of yours with tight jeans. They wont let you have go till you accepted one of them as your girlfriend." Rias retorted back.

"Touché" Harry replied.

"So Mr. Potter, what's a pretty boy like you sitting alone in a coffee shop reading this boring book? How old is this book anyways, it doesn't even have a title and is this written by a quill or something cause its definitely not printed and the paper seems to be parchment. How did you even find a book like this?"

This rang alarm bells in Harry's head. Rias just saw through the enchantments that were placed on the book but he hid his surprise as fast as it had occurred. he didn't want to confront with Rias just yet. "Well to answer honestly, I don't have anything better to do. As I am new to this town I don't have any friends and those that I do are busy at the moment. So I'm doing what I do best for passing my time, read and for your information that's a diary of one of my ancestors and I got it from my Family Library."

"Ehh, so that means you haven't been around Kuoh much eh?" Rias asked realizing that Harry actually hadn't been in Kuoh for that long. Completely ignoring harry's comment about the book.

"Nope"

"Well then we need to fix that." Rias exclaimed, now a little bit more excited as she got something to do today, "lets give you a tour now shall we."


	5. The Shopping Experience

Authors Note: Alright Peaps, heres chapter 5. hope you enjoy'

neveryears: I completely agree that with his title as master of Death and with the help of death, Harry can get all the knowledge that he wants. But because he never finished his schooling and his wish for a normal life, Death just gave him enough so that he could do well in a J-HS.

* * *

Rias was having a blast showing Harry around Kuoh. It may have been only a few years since she shifted to Kuoh but she had fallen in love with it ever since. This was her territory and her home away from home. There were so many fascinating things that a person could find in Kuoh if they knew where to look. While people may think that Kuoh being a student based city there was not much to do but because of that very reason Kuoh had a charm that no other city could have. The city signified youth and energy. Just by stepping into Kuoh people could feel the vibrant energy. While Rias enjoyed showing people around Kuoh, though she may not have had as many opportunities that she would have liked. Hence she took up any opportunity that she could.

As they were already in the Shopping District and it was one of Kuoh's most iconic destination. Rias gave an in depth tour of it to Harry. She took him to some of her favorite stores and some stores that she knew would be useful for Harry. Having a pretty boy that had a splendid body and dashingly handsome good looks meant that Rias wanted to dress up Harry which she got to do with little resistance and Harry did not disappoint. Anything he wore, he carried it with class and finesse. She could sense all the jealousy directed towards her from the female population but she didn't mind it at all. She was having too much fun dressing Harry up and appreciating his good looks. If only she could find more pretty boys that weren't creeps.

While Rias enjoyed the shopping trip, it was a completely different ordeal for Harry. He was never a big fan of shopping. He just bought stuff that he thought looked good and put on what ever he felt like. It wasn't that Harry didn't like good clothes; He liked dressing up on occasions and could clean up pretty well when he needed to but he didn't prefer it everyday. Harry tried expressing his dislike every time Rias handed him new set of clothes to tried on but it just felt on deaf ears. The girl didn't seem to hear to a single thing he was saying. He finally understood why most of his male friends warned him about going shopping with girls. They just zoned out completely not even realizing what was happening around them.

Harry however wasn't complaining about his current predicament. After wishing for a companion that could show him around Kuoh, Harry was grateful of what Rias was doing for him. Though her desire to dress Harry up with every piece of clothes in a store did exhaust him. However Rias did provide a detailed analysis of each and every store in the Shopping District therefor he knew exactly what each store was selling, which ones were trying to rip him of and which ones provided the best quality with the most reasonable prices. By the time Rias was done Harry could say he understood the shopping district better than most people that lived in Kuoh.

It was after 5 hours that a very satisfied Rias and a very exhausted Harry left the shopping district after visiting all the different varieties of stores the Shopping District provided, this ranged from clothes and other accessories to electronic stores, book stores and even furniture stores. Wanting to relax for a bit and get away from all the shops, Rias took Harry to the central park of Kuoh. Though the park was not as big as those in London, it was of a decent size for a small town like Kuoh. It was located almost centrally of Kuoh and covered a very large area. The perimeter of the park consisted of a walking pavement with flower gardens and playgrounds spread all over. This was followed by winding paths that would through a semi dense forest all-leading to the lake at the middle.

Harry not having the energy to walk around anymore decided to sit on the first bench he found. It overlooked a children's playground where a group of children were playing tag. There were a few parents scattered here and there that were looking over the children and enjoying the weekend themselves. The sun had started it's decent and there was only a couple of hours left for night. Looking at the serine view the Park provided, Harry relaxed and reminisced about his life in Kuoh. It wasn't the life he had dreamed about but he had found happiness here with the ability to leave his past behind. Could it have been better? Definitely but he wasn't as disappointed with it as he had been in the morning.

"Here you go." Rias said as she handed Harry his black current ice cream while she was having a strawberry flavored ice cream. "Thank you" Harry replied as he took the ice cream from her. The couple just enjoyed their ice-cream as the appreciated the serenity in the part with the occasional shouting from the kids.

"Its beautiful isn't is?" Rias asked completely focused on the kids and the view in front of her. "It's only been a few years that I have been living in Kuoh but I feel like I have been here for ages."

"It is." Harry agreed.

"I am sorry Harry, for dragging you along around the Shopping District making you try so many clothes. I became so excited about showing you around Kuoh and giving you the most in-depth tour that I forgot about what you wanted." Rias apologized.

"It's okay Rias," Harry replied as he felt the apology to be genuine. "I wanted to go around Kuoh and have a look around but I didn't know anyone who would. Hence I would have been content with just sitting in the coffee shop reading my book. I was not expecting to meet you today but you did and fulfilled my wish. While this whole trip was quite exhausting I hope we can do this again sometime and show me around Kuoh. I don't know much about this place and I seeing how much you love this place I don't think there could be anyone better. Plus you are few of the people in this world that actually treat me like a human being. Maybe next time we just don't go shopping."

This caused Rias to blush a little. She had a great time today but she knew that she had went a little overboard with all the shopping. While Harry had only bought a few items, she had made him try a lot of clothes. She could see that he was not very comfortable with the whole ordeal and had started getting quite irritated near the end too. She had half expected him to not talk to her anymore but had not considered his wish to spend more time with her. Plus it had been a long time since she found a boy that treated her as a person and not some lustful objective. It was quite refreshing to meet such a gentlemen in a town mostly filled with perverts.

"Thank you Harry. I had a wonderful time with you too its been quite refreshing being able to spend my weekend without having men coming up and hitting on me or asking me out every second. You are good for thwarting away all the unwanted attention too." Rias replied jokingly.

"It was my honor to be of use to you my lady." Harry replied dramatically as he kneeled down before her like a knight would. This caused Rias to laugh looking at Harry's antics to which Harry followed suite.

"What about next Sunday?" Rias asked as the laughter settled down. "We can meet up for lunch and I can take you to one of my favorite restaurant. They serve some really good Prawn Tempura and chicken Teriyaki. After which we can walk around town. There isn't much to do Kuoh as it's mostly an academic city but there are quite a few places to go. There's a gaming pallor and also a Karaoke place but I would rather go to karaoke as a group then just the two of us. Also there's a viewing platform on top of mount Kurume that provides one of the best view of Kuoh. And you haven't been to the university either right? It's quite huge and is considered to be one of the best universities in the world. I don't know if you want to continue here after you finish high school or if you want to go back to Britain but you can still take a look there."

"I think I would like that." Harry replied, "Why don't you plan out what you would like to do. You can tell me when and where to meet up next Sunday."

"Yes!" Rias exclaimed now completely pumped up at the prospect of showing Harry around some of the more iconic places around Kuoh. "Alright, I have a week to cook up something. Don't worry Harry you are going to love this."

"I am looking forward to it." Harry said getting a little excited seeing Rias's energy.

"Now we can meet around 11 o'clock for Brunch. As for where, hmmm, might be somewhere that is convenient for the both of us." Rias thought out loud. "Where do you live Harry?"

"The Eastern Residential District."

"Oh, the Uber Rich side of town eh Harry." Rias's comment caused Harry to blush a little bit. While Harry was one of the richest wizard in Britain he still did not flaunt his riches like Malfoy or other rich brats did. "Its okay Harry, I live in that district too." Rias said as she noticed Harry's blush. "So which block?"

"Hmm, I think its block 10."

"Ae, that's actually close to mine, I live in block 15." Rias said realizing how close Harry lived to her house. "You know Harry, I go through block 10 everyday when I walk to school. If you want we can walk to school together along with Akeno. She lives in the shrine in block 12."

"Sure I don't see any harm in that." As Harry checked his watch for time he realized that it was getting late and Rias's parents might be worried about her. Plus he had to make a phone call to Hermione and tell her about his new life in Kuoh. "It's getting late now so why don't we walk back together so I can show you my place too."

"Alright." With that the two of them started to head towards Harry's place.

"So who all live with you at your home Harry?"

"I actually live alone here. You?"

" Oh well same here. I live alone but my mother or father drop by from time to time. Especially my father as he's the chairman of our school."

" That's nice."

"So your family didn't shift with you?"

"My parents passed away when I was 16 months old. I grew up with my aunt after that. Since I moved out of their house in the summer of 2007 I haven't had any contact with them. So yah no family that could shift with me" Harry said sadly.

" Umm, I'm sorry to here that" Rias said as she didn't know what else to say.

"Its okay, it was a long time ago." After which the two just walked in silence.

After what felt like 15 minutes, Harry asked "Um Rias, considering that you live alone. Who do have your breakfast with?"

"Umm, I don't exactly eat breakfast. Generally I have some bread and then I eat lunch at school. I have dinner with Akeno and rest of my meals at her place too but she's busy today and she said she'll be back by tonight."

"Well if you want I can cook breakfast for the both of you. Its quite lonely having breakfast on my own and two beautiful girls for company would be a welcome change."

"Are you sure Harry? I don't want to intrude."

"Yes Rias I am sure and it won't be intruding so don't worry"

"Thank you for the offer Harry, maybe Akeno and me could join you tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely," Harry said with a big smile on his face. "I generally have breakfast by 6:45 and leave by 7:30. You can join anytime you want"


	6. Motivation

Authors Note: Alright after a ling weekend, here I am with chapter 6 enjoy.

* * *

At five o'clock, Harry's eyes opened before the alarm that he had set went off. Having woken up at the same time for the past sixteen years of his life Harry did not need an alarm clock anymore but due to the time difference in Japan and the United Kingdom, he used an alarm clock to be in the safer side. He did this so that he could get on with his morning schedule that consisted of a half an hour morning jog and a stretching regime. After he would finish his exercise, he would tend to his garden and water all the plants. Though the garden was of a decent size, now that he was able to use his magic, it became a lot simpler to multi-task various activities. Once the garden was tended, he would take a shower after which he made himself breakfast. Around 7:30 Harry would finish changing and would leave for school.

Harry enjoyed the freedom that he had received due to the shift to Japan. Though he had been responsible for maintaining the house, he did not mind it at all. He could have hired a new House-elf or brought Kracher along if he wanted to but decided against it in the end. Since the age of five, his aunt had assigned Harry chores and over the years he knew everything that was needed to look after a muggle house. Also with his magic, it had become a lot easier to maintain the house that he was currently living in. Plus Harry had become quite attached to this house. This was his house, not his aunts or his godfathers. It was bought using his money and had been decorated how he wanted it to be. Therefor he enjoyed the responsibility that came along with living alone.

Among the various tasks that Harry did in his home, his favorite was cooking. He learnt to work in the kitchen at a very young age and since then his skills in the kitchen were top notch. He continued to cook even after he had started living on his own in Grimwald Place. Kracher had scolded him and had a fit when he first saw Harry in the kitchen but as Harry was persistent on his cooking, Kracher let it slide. Once he got some free time after the war, he even took cooking classes to improve his cooking skills and learn new cuisines. Currently he was proficient in Chinese, European, Persian, Indian and Mexican cuisine.

Sadly for him though he could not share that particular skill with his friends. While his friends did come over from time to time, the gathers always took place at Leaky Cauldron or the Borrow. He had tried to lend a helping hand to Mrs. Weasley but she would always refuse his help. Over the years of practice, Harry had learnt a lot and would even create his own dishes when he found the time but as he did not have much company over it became lonely eating those dishes alone.

Today however was a very different story. For the first time since Usui had left, Harry was going to have guests for breakfast. They hadn't arrived yet but he knew that they would be coming. This was because of two reasons; the first was that Japanese people were quite honorable. There were only a few people that would go back on their word and Rias did not seem like the person that would. The second reason, which was also the primary reason that he was sure Rias would be coming over for breakfast was that he had cast a small compulsion charm on Rias. After all befriending Rias was the first step to the Mission that Death had assigned him to.

Since the first time Harry was in the same room as Rias, Harry could feel the power that was being radiated by Rias. Her aura felt as if it would destroy anything that came before her. Just the sheer amount of raw energy that leaked out of her could frighten anyone that could sense it. If his battle senses hadn't been hardened in the war, his first instinct would have been to run away and stay as far away from the crimson haired girl. Plus her aura was definitely not human. He did not know what it was but hidden behind the destructive feel was the feeling of lust, greed and power intertwined together while they were common among humans, her aura held a greater degree.

What made Harry sure that she was definitely not a human was the power level her aura radiated. To him her power felt like a fraction of his, which was understandable because after he became the master of death his power levels had spiked exponentially almost equaling that of death. However Rias's aura radiated more power than any other being he had encountered in his life barring Death. Even Voldemort would seem like a fly in front of Rias's power or the Basilisk that he had fought or any of the other magical creatures in he had encountered in his journey.

While Harry did know that Rias was not a human, he did not know if she was a devil, a fallen angel or an Angel. If he had to make a guess then it would be that she was a devil but he was not sure. He would have to wait and watch. Death had made it clear that he was going to be a part of this war due to his claim in the underworld but he didn't want to take part just yet. He would remain an observer as long as he could.

As Harry had finished with his daily routine, he started preparing breakfast for three people. This was the first time he was cooking for guests therefor he wanted to make it special. It was rare for him to have guests with whom he could show off his cooking skills. He didn't know what they would like and he wasn't perfect with cooking Japanese breakfast. Therefor he decided to go with an English Breakfast. It wasn't that hard to make and he did have a soft spot for it. Putting on some music to sing along to he started his preparations to dazzle the taste buds of his two guests.

"Okay Rias, tell me again why are we going to have break-fast today at a person's house whom I hardly even know? Akeno asked as her best friend insisted on having breakfast with their new class-mate Harry Potter. When she arrived home yesterday after her visit to the main Gremory mansion for her meeting with Rias's father, a very excited and happy Rias Gremory greeted her. Before she had left, Rias was neck deep on paper work due to her responsibilities as the heir to the Gremory Family She was expecting a whiny Rias not the bubbly one that she got.

Apparently her best friend had gone out with the their new classmate and had one a grand experience showing him around Kuoh. Afterwards the boy had invited Rias for breakfast and Akeno was allowed to come along. She did find this whole situation to be fishy but she wasn't complaining about it. It wasn't that she didn't like to cook; in fact it was one of her most proficient skills. However since she had become a devil, the mornings were not the best time for her. Devils felt more alive during the nights and would feel quite drained and lazy once the night was over. During the mornings she preferred taking a nap before she went to school.

To top it off, yesterday had been a longer night than usual as Rias and Akeno had confronted a Fallen Angel Raynare who had killed their kohai, Issei Hyoudou. Though the battle had not been long or intense as Raynare had been quick on the escape, the healing of Issei took longer than she had expected. Rias had to use all of her Pawn Pieces to resurrect Issei as a devil, which still was not enough to heal all his wounds. In their group as she was the only one with healing capabilities, both herself and Rias had done all they could to ensure that the resurrection was successful. Currently it was 6:30 and there was still almost an hour and a half left for the school to start but her but her best friend had been quite insistent on having breakfast at the new students house.

"Well Akeno-Chan, we are having breakfast at Harry's place because he was kind enough to invite me and you for breakfast and I agreed. Being devils you and I now both know that we aren't the most energetic lot during morning hours. Also I want to see how good of a cook he is. It's not often that a handsome guy invites you to his house for breakfast that he cooks himself and that too without any ulterior motives." Rias explained.

"No Ulterior motives, right." Akeno whispered to herself. It was hard to believe that Harry did not have any hidden agenda from all of this. It's too convenient for her liking, till yesterday Rias didn't even know the guy properly. However there was some credit to Rias's explanation. While she hadn't interacted with Harry Potter a lot, she did find him to be quite the gentleman. For a change he wasn't a pervert like the other 90% of the male population in Kuoh. Harry always interacted with her respectfully and did not look at her with eyes filled with lust. Though she had caught him sneaking glances at either her or Rias from time to time, it was quite rare and when he did get caught he had the decency to blush.

Also he interacted with people as a gentleman should, he was always courteous and respectful. He was helpful when he needed to be but allowed others to be self-dependent and only when they would be struggling would he help them. He tried making friends outside of the guys in their class but sadly for him the girls did not know how to respond to a handsome gentlemen and their hand for friendship. A similar problem that their junior and club member Yuuto Kiba currently faced. TH girls would just blush and run away when Harry approached them.

"Though that's just the surficial reason." Rias added. Now that was the Rias she knew. There was not way that her best friend would just agree to anything without a proper reason. "I don't think he is a simple human. And if he is then he has a sacred gear inside of him. I want to know if he has association with any of the other 2 factions. Plus yesterday with Raynare, its just too convenient for a new student to join our school."

"You think he's in league with the Fallen Angels?"

"Might be. The reports that I went through stated that there have been a few stray exorcists are working with the Fallen Angels in and around Kuoh, most probably Raynare and her associates. Also when I was with him yesterday I was constantly checking his aura."

"Your meeting with him yesterday was planned wasn't it. It wasn't a coincidence that you met him. You've been keeping an eye on him?" Akeno asked finally understanding where her best friend's motivations for the breakfast.

"Yes. Since I saw him in school, I have always been able to sense magical residue on him. Though it's quite small it's still noticeable for me. Also he has a very mystical and deathly aura around him that reminds me of the grim reapers in hell. Though normally he doesn't have a strong aura, yesterday when I spent the whole afternoon with him, I felt quite a lot of power radiating him especially when I started to get on his nerve."

"You think he can mask his aura?"

"Might be but the aura flared quite dramatically when he invited me for breakfast. After which it became very difficult for me to resist his invitation. I don't know if he did something to me but I could feel something forcing me to go to his house for breakfast. Even today morning I felt that compulsion to go to his house. In addition to that when I went to his house yesterday, I could feel the wards that were protecting it and they were quite powerful. All these factors together makes me quite curious about who exactly Harry Potter is and I wanted you to come along so that I have back up if he had ulterior motives."


	7. Breakfast

Authors Note: Hey peeps, thanks for all the support for the story. heres chapter 7. Hope I didnt keep you waiting for long.

* * *

As Harry finished the final touches to his breakfast, his guests buzzed the doorbell. The wards had already informed him that his guests had arrived but that was 15 minutes ago. He was expecting the bell to ring a minute after they had entered the wards but it didn't. He guessed that Rias or Akeno might have sensed the wards around the place due to which they were assessing it. As the wards did not signal any malicious intent from the two girls, it must have just been a precautionary step. Having decided that he wanted to be an observer as long as possible, he didn't want to show his hands just yet. For now he would play the role of the gentleman that wanted to make friends.

"Just a minute" Harry called out as he finished setting up the breakfast plates. He was quite proud of what he had made. Washing his hands Harry went to the front door to greet his two guests.

"Sumimasen." Both Rias and Akeno chorused as Harry welcomed them to his home. This was the first time the two of them had ever been to a boy's house. All three of them were a little nervous, as this was the first time they had done such a thing. "I really hope that we are not intruding" Rias added nervously a light red tint showing in her cheeks.

"Ara Ara boucho, if I didn't know any better I would think that Harry would be introducing his girlfriend to his parents with how nervous you have been all morning. Uff, uff uff uff. " Akeno commented which earned her a reaction from both Rias and Harry.

"A-KE-NO" Rias whispered her blush getting more prominent. She knew what her friend was trying to do, relaxing the atmosphere so that Harry would drop his guard but why did it have to be at my expense. "I told you already it's nothing like that. We are just here because Harry-kun was kind enough to invite us for breakfast."

"Hai Akeno-san and even if I wanted Rias to meet my parents they couldn't." Harry said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why is that Harry-san? Did they not shift with you to Kuoh?" Akeno asked before Rias could stop her.

"No Akeno-san nothing like that, its just that my parents passed away when I was 16 months old."

"Oh my, Gomenesai Harry-san. I didn't know" Akeno said realizing her folly.

"It's okay Akeno-san, it was a long time ago. I have come to terms with that fact for a long time now. Anyways, please do come in and no you aren't intruding. Its more fun to have break-fast with friends than alone." Harry replied trying to brighten up the two women.

As Rias and Akeno made their way to Harry's dining area, both of them were greeted with an assortment of delicious fragrance that made their mouth water. The fresh smell of grounded coffee and freshly fired bacon was quite intoxicating. Having not had anything this morning and having quite an exhausting night, the two ladies were more hungry than the both realized. This was emphasised when both of their stomachs rumbled signifying what their body wanted and embarrassing them in front of their host. Harry being gentleman that he was chose to ignore it and guided them to the dining area.

"Why don't the both of you grab a seat while I get you your breakfast." Harry said as he headed towards kitchen.

"Hai" chorused the both of them as they made their way to the dining area.

The dining area was an open space that was connected to the living room, which was divided by a change in elevations. Both the area combined took the whole length of the house with the living room overlooking the main entrance while the dining area was separated from the porch that led to the back garden through black tinted glass walls and a slider door. At the center of the dining room there was a medium sized dark oak dining table that could accommodate 6 people. The inside wall contained a small but expensive bar that held a large amount of expensive liquor and designer glasses. The wall opposite had a window which and below it were small display racks with plates and cutlery. Everything in the dining area just screamed expensive.

"Do you have a maid to look after your house Harry?" Rias asked looking at how well maintained everything around her was. Knowing that Harry lived in this house alone she expected it to be a little messy but everything looked perfect.

"No, I take care of the house myself" Harry called out from the kitchen. "Why?"

"Oh nothing really, just asking." Rias replied

"He's smart, handsome, got loads of money, acts like a gentleman, can cook and looks after his own house. How much more perfect can he get?" Akeno whispered to her best friend.

"Danm, the guy just seems like a character from a romance novel" Rias added. " I might just convert him into a servant just for the domestic skills that he has. He can be the best butler that I can ask for."

"I don't know what you liked so I made traditional English breakfast. I am sorry its not traditional Japanese because I haven't tried my hands on it just yet" Harry called out from the kitchen.

"It's okay Harry." Rias replied, "I like English breakfast and its been quite a while since I had it."

"Hai Harry-san. I have tried English breakfast at the Gremory mansion and I always wanted to have it again." Akeno added.

When Harry brought the tray of food, they were quite surprised with the amount of food that Harry had prepared. Their plate was stuffed with bacon, sausages, baked beans, mushroom; boiled tomatoes, hash brown and fried eggs with toast. Harry even said that there was enough for second helpings. It looked as if a master class chef prepared their food and if the smell was anything to go by then it would just as delicious. When Harry had invited Rias for breakfast yesterday, this was definitely not what she was expecting, not even by a long shot. Right now the two of them were very glad that Rias had accepted Harry's invitation.

"Ladies, I know that Japanese people prefer their tea for breakfast but I decided on serving coffee. Would you like yours with milk and sugar? Or would you prefer some fresh orange juice?" Harry asked. He was quite nervous now that the food had been served. He really hoped that they would like it. Looking at their expressions though, it seemed that he was already half way there.

"Umm, I'll have black coffee please with 2 spoons of sugar." Rias replied Akeno though just took plain coffee without milk or sugar. After serving 3 cups of coffee, Harry took his place in the table. "Itadakimas" the three of them chorused together and dug in. After the first bite, the two guests took a long pause to appreciate Harry's cooking, their face seemed quite ecstatic and Harry felt quite proud with the response he was seeing the two girls were giving him. After that however it seemed as if they forgot everything around them, the two girls just focused on their plate till there was nothing left in complete silence.

"Arigato Gozaimas" the two girls called out in unison as they finished their food. Both of them were quite impressed with how delicious their food was. While Rias was quite eager to try the food, Akeno had been a little skeptical but the first bite just blew their minds away. The Hash brown was had the right crunchiness, the beacon was crispy and soft at the same time. The beans and the tomato were not overcooked or undercooked and the mushroom still held their juiciness. The eggs yolk was still soft but the egg white was not running. All in all the food that they had seemed to be on par with the best chefs in the world. Which was saying something as Rias had quite expensive taste.

"Harry." Rias exclaimed putting her cutlery down. "Will you consider being my personal chef? I'll pay you as much as you want. Name your price I don't care, just please cook me breakfast everyday. Please I beg you."

"Rias manners" Akeno exclaimed seeing her best friends antics. Yes, she loved the food but she shouldn't be acting like that, especially when Harry had been generous enough to invite them for such a wonderful meal.

"I don't care Akeno, I just want to eat Harry's food. Its so good."

"But Rias." Akeno didn't want her best friend to embarrass herself.

"Its okay Akeno-san." Harry interrupted Akeno. "Seeing the bliss expression in Rias's face and her current antics makes me feel quite proud to know that my skills can make her behave in this manner. And as for being your chef Rias, I would have to decline your offer, however if you would like to eat you are always welcome to join me for breakfast everyday. Its so much more fun to have company and to cook for others than having food alone."

"Really." Rias exclaimed "So I can come here everyday for breakfast from tomorrow and you won't mind?"

"Yes Rias and this offer also intends to you Akeno-san. You can join along with Rias any time you like."

"Yes" Rias shouted with a fist bump in to the air.

"If you would not mind Harry" Akeno said as she also agreed to Harry's invitation.

"Now if you don't mind ladies, I think I'm going to get changed for school now. I'll be down in just a bit." With that Harry excused himself as the two young girls continued enjoying their coffee.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot, Rias changed from her happy and excited schoolgirl persona to her Heir Gremory persona. "What do you think Akeno?"

"I think Harry is too perfect for all of this to be true. The food, the house, the money his character, he seems to be perfect in all aspect but this much perfection makes it more fishy. However I do not know which faction he can be from. I don't think he is a Devil or a Fallen Angel. He is definitely not an Angel that's for sure. His aura, as you said earlier, feels like that of the grim reapers but yet it's different. However if he was a devil then Lucifer-sama or Gremory-sama would have said something. There is a possibility of him being a part of Raynare's group or he is a human, however not an ordinary human. Maybe he has a sacred gear inside of him.

"Any guesses on what his power could be?"

"No, not really. He hasn't done anything. The amount of interactions that I have had is very limited. Plus he hasn't been in any situation that would warrant him to show his powers."

"Hmm, and what about this house?"

"This house is definitely warded and that too by a professional. The wards that I can feel are quite strong though they seem to be mostly protective wards. If you want an in-depth analysis then you should contact Sona-chan, I have never been proficient with wards. Though it can be possible that this house was already warded before he moved in. It just activated when the ward sensed the new owner of the house."

"Hmm pretty much what I thought. Lets see how things play out. I think we can relax a little but we shouldn't let our guard down just yet."

"If he turns out to a human holding a Sacred Gear then we can just add him to my peerage. I still have a knight, bishop and rook left. From what I heard from the kendo club he is quite good with a sword so maybe a second knight." With that the two of them continued to enjoy their coffee as they waited for their new friend to get ready.


	8. A day in Harry

Authors Note: Here's chapter 8 peep. Enjoy.

* * *

From the day Harry had befriended Rias, his life had changed for the better. The two enjoyed each other's company, though Harry wasn't very fond of her dominating personality. In front of everyone she acted as the perfect lady, which Harry dubbed as the 'Rias Gremory the Heir to the Gremory family' persona. However outside the public eyes, she was the mischievous spoiled brat that had everyone in her control using her puppy dog eyes. He didn't know how she did it but in the end she always got what she wanted. Even after having perfected Occlumency, she was able to make Harry do what ever she wanted just by using those big blue eyes of hers. However since the weekend, the two of them had spent a lot of time around each other and Rias could often be found in Harry's house mostly to scavenge off of Harry's cooking.

Harry did not mind the company at all. It was refreshing to have people over his house. With Rias and Akeno joining him for breakfast every morning the house had become livelier. The two enjoyed his food and he cooked for them. Though Akeno not wanting to be a burden would help out Harry while he cooked. She even taught Harry how to cook Japanese food and some of the other cuisines that she knew while Harry taught her what he knew. According to Rias, if Akeno and Harry cooked together, no other cook could even stand any chance. Rias however being a disaster when it came to cooking just sat on the counter watching her two best friends cook some amazing meals.

School had become much more interesting now that he started hanging out with Rias and Akeno. For one, many of the students had heard Rias's proclamation of Harry being her boyfriend and seeing that he always accompanied both Rias and Akeno to school everyone. While the two were not a couple, everyone just accepted that the two of them were dating. Though this led to Harry getting a lot of hate from the boys in their school and even a confrontation with the three perverts of Kuoh High, but mostly the general response had been a positive one. Harry did try to explain to people that they were not a couple but the evidence was not in his side causing his efforts to be futile. Rias didn't mind it much cause for she was able to get rid of unwanted attention from the opposite sex. She found it liberating not having to decline proposals everyday.

Akeno when she found out about the whole situation awakened her sadistic and seductive side. Having known that her best friend had left out an important piece information regarding the meeting between Harry and Rias, she took it upon herself to take revenge on the two by either teasing the two mercilessly or shamelessly flirting with Harry in front of everyone. With the amount of embarrassing situations that he had got into because of her, he just wanted to dug a hole in the ground and bury himself. Her flirting had started rumors about Harry cheating on Rias with Akeno and also about the three of them being on a threesome.

The positive aspect of him having a girlfriend though was that it became easier for him to befriend girls. Though there were still girls that blushed and ran away when he talked to them, majority of them now considered Harry to be taken and was untouchable because it was Rias Gremory. Due to that he had gotten to know his fellow classmates and members of the Kendo club. It allowed him to make friends and everyone talked to him how he always wanted them to, a person and not a celebrity. All in all Harry's daily life had improved for the better after he had befriended Rias.

Currently Harry daily scheduled remain the same as it had been before Rias had come into his life. He would get up in the morning at 5 o'clock in the morning and go over his fitness regime. Around fifteen minutes past seven, Rias and Akeno would come to his home for breakfast. Both Akeno and Harry would work together to make breakfast, with Harry taking the lead and Akeno following instruction. Since Harry realized that Akeno was not a morning person so he tried to do most of the cooking. After the trio had their breakfast and get changed (Harry had given a spare bed room to the two of them where they could store and change into their school uniform after having breakfast.) they would head to school together.

Classes were entertaining as always. Not wanting to learn everything magically, Harry put in the required effort to learn everything the muggle way. He enjoyed the classes and now that he was able to befriend more people, he felt more welcomed in the class. Fujiwara-Sensei had also been quite helpful in helping him befriend people as she forced situations in class where he would have to work together with other students for assignments or other tasks. It had taken a slow start but he was getting to befriend his other classmates.

After classes were over he would head over to the Kendo club to practice his sword fighting skills. After the war had ended, the sorting hat had given a choice between Neville and Harry to chose who would yield the sword. Harry had willingly given it over to Neville but Neville had refused as he said that he had enough fighting for his lifetime. Neville had decided to pursue his career as a herbologist. As everyone just assumed that Harry was going to be an aurour, Neville had said that the sword of Gryffindor would be more useful to Harry. Since then Harry had taken up fencing classes and found that he was quite comfortable using his sword. Once he was comfortable and confident with his skills he had also signed up in some tournaments, though he was not able to progress far in the tournament, as "poking" was not his style. The Room of Requirements had also been kind enough to provide him with sparring partners that would push him to the limits.

Kendo as it is a descendent of Kenjutsu, the fighting style of the Samurai; the sword techniques are based on hacking and slashing. This suited Harry more than just poking with a foil, especially with the sword of Gryffindor being a saber. Harry had quite enjoyed his time in the kendo club. His enthusiasm to learn kendo had been quite well received by the kendo club and would make him work hard to improve his skills. They made him go through some gruesome training but Harry just kept on begging for more. He was always one of the first to enter the dojo and be the last to leave.

After harry would finish his kendo training he would generally head over to the occult research club where he would freshen up and chat with some of the members. Currently there were only 4 members including Rias and Akeno. The first being a first year called Koneko Toujou, she was petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She didn't express much emotions and preferred being silent. She would greet harry after which she would stick to eating her sweets. From time to time she would say a single word that expressed her views about the topic of discussion. She did not mind Harry's company but she did not interact with him much either.

Then there was the second year and the only boy in the Occult Research Club, Kiba Yuuto. He looked like the ideal prince charming that was portrayed in many anime's and manga. Also he is considered to be the most handsome student in Kuoh Academy currently. The guy was quite polite and had a very friendly personality. Apparently Harry and Kiba shared a lot in common with their taste for music and sports, due to this the two had a lot to talk about especially Harry's interest in Kendo. Kiba was very glad that there was another male person in the clubroom even if it was occasionally.

Though the clubroom looked like an office with Rias sitting on her desk generally doing her paper work, Akeno the personal assistant, Kiba the errand boy and Koneko doing Koneko things, which mostly included her eating sweets, Harry found it to be quite comfortable and welcoming. He enjoyed the company and the atmosphere in the place. When he was in the club, he would be either doing his homework or talking with the members. Around six o'clock Harry would take his leave and head back home. The rest of the members according to Rias would "explore the field to any supernatural events taking place in Kuoh." Though Harry knew that that was definitely not the case as the clubhouse was definitely the headquarters from where Rias and her team operated from, for now he let it slide. He could sense the powers of each and every member and knew they were not humans but he didn't want to confront them just yet.

After Harry would get home from school he would prepare dinner for himself, generally sticking to something simple maybe steak or fish that could be cooked in the oven. While Harry waited for the dinner to get ready he would go over the Daily Prophet and his letters to him from Britain and write his replies. Most of the letters would either be from the ministry or Gringotts. There would be an occasional letter from his friends. The time difference helped him a lot as he would have to take care of official hours only when his day was winding down. By 8 o'clock Harry would be done with dinner, after which he would complete the remainder of his schoolwork, which would take around 2-3 hours depending on the assigned work.

When Harry would finish his work, he would apparate to the central park where he had set up a warded area to practice his spell works. Since he had left Hogwarts, he had come a long way in terms of his magic. The war had forced him to learn magic that would be considered dark by the ministry and having battled countless number of death eaters that had the sole intention of killing him, Harry had become quite proficient with his offensive and defensive magic. After he had become the Master of Death, the spike in his magical core and power forced him into relearning how to control his powers. It also allowed him to cast wand less magic at east but not at a destructive capacity.

One particular branch of magic that had become much more easier for him was elemental magic. Whilst before the magic, when performed using a wand, had strained him, it became much more fluent after he was able to do wand-less magic. Though it did come at a price of high concentration and focus. Elemental magic did not strain him physically anymore but it required a lot of metal focus to ensure that the elements remained in control. So every night Harry would practice controlling his elements in an open area so that there want much destruction due to his lapse in concentration.

By midnight, Harry would call it a night and head to sleep after he repaired all the damage around the park that he had caused. After which he would crash in his bed to enjoy a peaceful sleep. There were times that the memories of the war and Voldemort still haunted him but since it was almost a year since the war ended, they all seemed like a lifetime ago. These days though his dreams consisted of a certain redhead with blue eyes and a very seductive Japanese Ojo-sama.

* * *

Authors Note: A more light chapter this one. So peaps, what do you think about the story. I know I have mostly been setting up the universe and haven't started the main story yet but you can expect it in the next chapter. Also peeps, please review the story and tell me your opinions. Any suggestions and stuff.

Also the story wont be a highschool dxd if its not a Harem right. Current girls: Rias, Akeno, Xenoiva, Sora for now. And no I wont be adding any Lolis cause thats not my thing. hence no Koneko or Asia.


	9. Confrontations

Authors Note: Alright peaps we finally get into the main story. Enjoy

* * *

Currently Harry was in the park, near a fountain to practice his elemental control on water. He had become quite accustomed to manipulating water in small volumes but was facing difficulties on manipulating a large mass of water. He had been trying to create a water dragon in the shape of the Hungarian Horn-tail that he had faced in the tri-wizard tournament however he could not seem to make the dragon retain that particular shape. Over the past few weeks Harry was contemplating about changing the dragon to look like its Chinese counter part with a serpentine body and today after weeks of intensive research, he was going to test it out.

Taking a deep breath Harry willed his magic to raise the water that was in the fountain. Calmness and concentration was the key for manipulating water. For it to maintain a particular shape, he had lo let the water flow in a particular direction rather than forcing it. Harry started to wave his hand directing his magic and creating an invisible tunnel to direct the water. The water rose elegantly in first as a ball but slowly taking a form of a serpent. The water flew around the air like a serpent swimming in water, circling around the wielder but not in direct contact. It was a delicate dance but Harry was accustomed to it since having mastered his elemental control on wind and fire.

As Harry concentrated on forming the shape of his dragon, his wards alerted him of two powerful beings approaching the area, making him lose his concentration and dropping the water body in the ground. " _Shit_ " Harry thought as he cast an Augmenti spell refilling the fountain. Not wanting to expose himself to the civilians or the supernatural residents of the city, Harry decided to hide near the bush and disillusioned himself. He wasn't sure if they were hostile, friendlies or indifferent. It was highly unlikely for the unexpected guests to be looking for him but he wasn't taking any chances.

Harry expected it to be one of Rias's Peerage that was approaching him but was surprised when one of his juniors and a member of the 3 perverts, Issei Hyoudou was running towards the fountain. Pursuing him was a man in wearing a business suite with wings sprouting out his back that had feathers similar to that of a crow. Having reached the fountain Issei turned around to confront his pursuer. " _Bad move_ " Harry thought. " _Would have been better if he ran into the foliage. The dense trees would have forced the pursuer to pursue on foot, easier to loose someone_."

"Do you think I'd let you escape" the pursuer called out mocking Issei. "That's why lowly being are a pain to handle." The pursuer said more to himself than to Issei.

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"?" The pursuer realized as a smile dawned his face. The smile was that of a blood thirsty monster who was going to kill his next pray as merciless as possible.

"If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face. Hmph, I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here." The glee in the face of the pursuer was becoming more evident as he pointed out how helpless Issei actually was.

"According to the current situation, you are a 'Stray'. So it won't be a problem if I kill you." Issei's pursuer called out. The man raised his hand and light particles started to gather in his hand, which was trying to take shape of a spear.

Harry knew that if he didn't do anything then his junior was going to die. He didn't like the guy. Many a time, the girls in the Kendo Club had found the 3 perverts peeking at the girls changing room. He knew that majority of the female populous in the school would be happy if Issei Hyoudou was to die today. But being the person Harry was, helping Issei was the right thing to do. No matter how much he detested that person, he wouldn't allow an innocent life to be lost with our any reason. His hands had been responsible for spilling a lot of blood directly and indirectly during the war he did not need any more.

Having made a resolve, Harry noticed that Issei still had not awakened from his petrified state. As Harry's battle senses took over, the time around Harry started to slow down. His brain was trying to analyze every possible scenario, having faced countless battle, each ingrained in his brain due to his Occlumency. The battlefield was not something foreign to him anymore from experience alone he could forecast what would happen if he did not interfere. As the Black winged man threw the spear towards Issei, Harry erected a 3 feet thick wall of Earth in front of Issei. Just for security measure, Harry cast a powerful stunner towards Issei that would knock him out of the spear's trajectory was it able to penetrate the wall. Harry's fear was for naught as the spear dispersed into a flash of light as soon as the it collided into the wall blinding both Harry and Issei's pursuer. Issei however was already knocked unconscious due to Harry's Stunner.

As the pursuer's eyes adjusted to the flash of light he turned towards the origin of the Red beam that rendered his pray unconscious "Who dares interfere in my affairs" he called out, his voice dripping with anger and malice. "Who dares interfere with the business of the Fallen Angels."

Harry knew that there was not going to be any escape from this. He could try apparating but that would leave Issei unprotected. Though Harry could sense that he was more powerful than his foe, he did not want to risk it. Having never faught with a holy being before he did not know how he would fair against such opponents. Plus he was not properly equipped. The Elder wand was in a safe in his house and his phoenix wand was not powerful enough to cast strong magic. He could summon the sword of Gryffindor and hope that the basilisk venom would be potent enough. Right now he had to play for time, if Issei was a devil then someone might show up to save him. If not then he would have to test his strength against the Fallen Angel. "Well, here goes nothing." Harry whispered to himself as he walked out to face the music with the sword of Gryffindor in hand.

"Hello human. I am the Fallen Angel Donaseek." The pursuer said as he floated down towards the earth a light spear reforming in his hand. "May I know the name of the individual that dared to interfere in the matters between Angels and Devils." As soon as the Fallen Angel landed, he took a fighting stance ready to strike a swift killing blow as soon as possible. Seeing the Fallen's actions, Harry positioned himself so that he could counter his challenger. He didn't want to fight but it was evident that Donaseek was not going to give him that luxury.

"The name is Potter, Harry Potter." Well a little bit of humor was always appreciated. If he acted naïve, then there were chances that Donaseek would take him lightly underestimating his power.

"You shouldn't have interfered kid." Donaseek said as he prepared for his strike. "Now get ready to die" As soon as Donaseek finished his sentence he dashed forward and was rushing towards Harry at full speed spear pointed out. While for any normal person, Donaseek would have been a blur, but for Harry who had an improved eyesight due to death he could see Donaseek's every movement. Positioning himself to Parry Donaseek's strike, Harry readied himself but the moment didn't come as a fire ball shot past him striking Donaseek in the chest and blasting him away. A warm hand was placed on Harry's shoulder signaling him to stand down, which he did without hesitation. He had felt his savior's presence a few moments ago behind the foliage when Donaseek started his descent. He was wondering if she was going to interrupt the fight.

"Took you long enough." Harry said under his breath. This was greeted with a sharp pain on his shoulder as he felt his shoulder getting crushed by his savior's hand that still rested on it.

"Don't you dare" His savior threatened to the Fallen Angel who had now stood up and was preparing to form another light spear in his hand.

"… Crimson hair … you must be a woman from the house of Gremory …" Donaseek glared at Rias with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory and if you dare touch either of them ever again then I will not hold back." Rias replied on a cold tone.

"Well, well. So this boy belongs to you then. That would mean that this town is also part of your territory then. Well then, for today I will apologies but I advice you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thank you for the advice. This town is under my surveillance so if you get in my way, then I wont be holding back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

With that Donaseek spread his black wings and flew away.

"Phew!" Harry exclaimed as Donaseek flew away. "That was a close call, thanks for saving me Rias." Harry said as he relaxed and let his sword disappear to his vault in Gringotts waiting to be summoned again. When he turned around to properly thank his friend, he found not his lively and teasing friend but a cold and stoic heiress Gremory. " _Out of the frying pan and into the fire_ " Harry thought as he came face to face with the heiress persona for the first time in his life. Had he been a lesser being the killing intent flowing out of her would suffocate them to death.

"You have some explaining to do." It wasn't a request or an order. A single statement that would force any weak willed person to follow her will. No matter how close their bond had become over the past few days, Harry knew that it had shattered completely. If he were to explain things to her, he needed her calm down. Confronting her now was pointless and he had to play his cards right. One wrong move could cost all his efforts in Kuoh. Also he didn't want to loose his friends yet. He had become quite fond of them in a very short period of time.

"You should go take care of Issei first" Harry replied trying to divert the question. This grabbed Rias's attention and she looked around to find her servant knocked unconscious. This changed Rias's mood but it wasn't for the better. If she was angry before, she was furious now. Seeing her servant's state she grabbed Harry by the neck choking it with all her might. "What did you do to him?" She gritted out slowly.

Unprepared for the sudden attack, Harry couldn't do anything but struggle against the hand choking his throat. "Rias can't breath" Harry choked out. Rias realizing what she was doing just lifted Harry and chokeslamed him to the ground. If Harry hadn't magically reinforced his back at the last minute he would have been dead by the force of the impact. However the reinforcement was not completely able to block out all the damage, as he was not able to cast it properly. His back exploded with pain as it impacted the ground.

"What did you do?" Rias asked again slowly as she placed a dagger she had conjured in Harry's throat, even the slightest bit of pressure was enough to draw blood from Harry's neck.

"He's just knocked out." Harry breathed out "He should be back to normal in 3-4 hours Why don't you take him back and make sure he's okay."

"You still have a lot to explain."

"I know and I will. After you are done with Issei, meet me at my place. I'll explain everything."

"You better." With that Rias withdrew her dagger from Harry's neck and made her way to Issei. A runic array appeared around the two devils and disappeared as if they were never day. Harry just stared into the clear night sky. At any given time he could have over powered Rias. Due to deaths gifts, his physical and magical attributes had increased exponentially. While he may not have been able to fully control them yet, he was strong enough to take her on but in the end he didn't. Seeing this side of Rias excited him. Her power intrigued him and he wanted to taste it more. He wanted to know what her limits were. A small smile graced his face as he remembered the colder side of Rias Gremory.

* * *

Authors note: So peaps, what do you think, do you like it? tell me your thoughts. good or bad they are valuable.


	10. Midnight Talks

Authors Note: Hey peap, thanks for all the comments for the previous chapter. I'll say I was quite surprised by your response to the whole Rias and Harry confrontations. hope things get more clear in this chapter. Oh and also Harry's true powers wont be shown till his fight with Riser Pheonix.

* * *

It was forty-five minutes past midnight and a lone girl with red hair wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform was walking down the Eastern Residential District, making her way to clock number 10. The girl was deep in her thoughts not caring about a single thing that was going on around her. If it were any ordinary girl, she would be careful not to be so lost as anything could happen this late at night but this was no ordinary girl. No this was Rias Gremory, the Heir of the Gremory family and the Devil responsible for Kouh. She was thinking about the events that had occurred almost an hour ago in the Central Park.

" _Was it all a lie?"_ Rias asked herself. " _Was he playing us from the beginning? Did he befriend me just because I was a Devil?_ " Over the past few days Rias had gotten very fond of her new friend. He was kind, smart, rich, good looking, responsible, reliable and what not. There were very few words left that did not describe one Harry Potter. She liked his company. While she may have manipulated their first meeting she did not regret it. It allowed her to befriend one of the most perfect human beings that she had come to meet.

She always wondered how someone could be that perfect. There had to be a flaw somewhere but she couldn't find any. As she was coming to terms with the fact that might be Harry was who he portraying, the whole incident with Donaseek happened. When her wards informed her that her new pawn was in grave danger she teleported as soon as possible to his side but instead of finding Issei, She was greeted with a sight that caught her breath. In front of her stood a well built man standing proudly with no sense of fear anywhere on his face holding a magnificent sword that was embedded with rubies and emeralds. The blade was carved with runes and a hilt had a lion's head on it.

She had always thought that Kiba was the ideal Knight but in front of her stood a person that showed what exactly a knight would be. The presence this person had was awe-inspiring. His posture alone could tell how experienced he was in combat. His stance was similar to the European style where the body was turned away from the opponent and was given as little area as possible to strike from. Left hand was behind his back while the right hand gripped the sword and was in a steady position pointing towards the Fallen Anger. She was completely breathtaken by the person infront of her. However all of her thoughts came at a screeching halt when the person told the Fallen Angel his name. After hearing his name, for the first time in her life she felt betrayed.

Right now Rias was confused. She was walking towards Harry's house trying to formulate a plan for their upcoming meeting. She could have teleported directly from Issei's house but she decided to walk. She needed time to think and to cool down. She had already speculated that he had some sort of power but had always brushed it aside. Now that it was in open she felt betrayed that her friend had hid it from her. Arguably they had only been friends for a few days but still the betrayal had affected her a lot. She didn't know Harry Potter anymore.

Currently however Harry Potter was an unknown and it seemed that he was ready to fight a Fallen Angel. This said two things about him, either he was brave to help a person in need even if the odds are stacked against him or he was confident enough in his abilities to take on that Fallen Angel. So what exactly was he? Harry was definitely not a Fallen Angel or even a devil for a matter of fact. Was he part of the church? He did not carry a Rosario with him neither were they any signs in the house that he belonged to the church. Which also seemed unlikely. One thing for sure however was that he was definitely not a simple human being. Did he have a sacred gear installed in him? So many questions were running through Rias's head and she couldn't figure out any of them.

Rias was taken out of her musing when she felt a pair of soft hands rest on her shoulders. "Took you long enough" Akeno said as Rias reached the main street that lead to Harry's house. "I have scouted the area. There aren't any threats or traps in the area except for the wards around Harry's place." Akeno said. To which Rias nodded her head.

"And the others?" Rias asked.

"Kiba is on the telecommunication tower of this block to keep an eye out while Koneko is patrolling the border of the wards. They will signal us if there are anything happens outside and if something happens in the inside then they will teleport to us directly." Akeno replied

"Have you informed Sona?"

"Yes she knows. She will be listening in to our conversation through the communication spell. If things go out of hand, its her responsibility for back up and to inform the underworld."

"Hmm." Rias said as she prepared herself for the meeting.

"How's Issei doing? Did Harry do something to him?" Akeno asked noticing that her King had finished her questions.

"He's good. It seems that harry only knocked him unconscious. There aren't any injuries on him either so I would assume that he did not fight. I talked to him a bit after he gained consciousness. Currently he is sleeping and I have told him that I will explain the whole situation to him tomorrow during club hours."

"Alright. So shall?"

"Lets get this over with." Rias replied as the two of them headed toward Harry's house.

As soon as Rias and Akeno reached what they considered to be the boarder of the wards surrounding Harry's house, they could feel a very powerful presence from Harry's house. Now Akeno and Rias were not weaklings. Rias was a top tier Devil and Akeno though considered to be a middle tear was able to go toe to toe with a top tier Devil. With Rias being the heir of the Gremory family she had to visit a lot of gatherings where she took Akeno along too. The two of them had met a lot of high class devils and knew how strong they could be, but the individual radiating this power was in a completely different level. If Rias had to guess, then even the current Lucifer would have a hard time beating this certain individual. Her survival instincts were telling her to run away but she couldn't back away now.

"I don't like this." Akeno stated. "Even with the four of us, I don't think we will be able to take him on Rias. If Harry is the one who is radiating this power or its Harry's boss then we should get away now. Maybe with the Sitri we can have a chance to take him on if things go south but even then I don't think we can overpower him."

"I know that Akeno but I need answers now. Its too late for me to back away." Rias replied.

"What if things go south?"

"Then we run as fast as possible. We won't engage no matter what. We run."

The two of them walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Generally they were allowed to just walk into Harry's house for their breakfast but tonight was different. As soon as the bell was rung the Harry opened the door and Rias locked eyes with Harry she knew something was wrong. In an instant she felt a strong elbow land on her stomach that took the wind out of her lungs. She however did not get the time to recover as a roundhouse kick on her chest threw her backwards making her slam to the main entrance gate. There were just 2 attacks on her but she could feel the power behind those attacks. Her body was throbbing with pain. She looked up from the ground where she saw Harry stalking towards her with a calm and composed demeanor.

In a desperate attempt she called upon her power of destruction and flung a destruction ball on Harry, which he took strait to the face but it did not even faze him. She looked over to Akeno but saw her frozen to her place. As Harry inched closer and closer she kept on flinging destruction balls on destruction balls but nothing fazed Harry. When he finally reached her and held her up from the neck, for the first time in her life she felt fear. There was a very high chance that she was going to die tonight.

"Scary isn't it?" Harry asked and Rias nodded. "It's pointless to struggle Rias, this is my dimension, and there is nothing that you can do here that will affect me. So here is my final warning to you, the shot you got on me tonight that was because you took me by surprise and I didn't want to hurt you. Plus the angry side of you fascinated me. I was finally bearing witness to one of the strongest family magic in the underworld. I was mesmerized by your power of destruction and it gave me a taste of why the Gremory family is known for their destructive prowess, after all your mother and brother have their own reputation in hell too. However the next time I am going kill you." Harry said the last part in such a cold voice that Rias knew he was dead serious.

"Now when I snap my fingers everything's going to go back to normal. However I warn you, you are not to tell anyone about this power of mine. Not even to Akeno okay. This thing takes a lot out of me and it's not perfect yet. You are the first person that I used on too. There is a risk that your brain might forever be trapped in this dimension while your goes into a coma, however if you do tell this to anyone, I wont mind using you as a guinea pig." Rias nodded. "Alright then." With that Harry snapped his fingers and Rias was back again in-front of Harry's door and looking into Harry's eyes as if nothing happened but the powerful presence had disappeared.

"What just happened?" Rias asked herself. However both Harry and Akeno heard her. "Is there any problem buchou?" Rias was going to reply to Akeno but the killing intent radiating from Harry made her reconsider her decision. "Nothing Akeno-chan. Just me talking to myself." Rias said more to herself than to Akeno. "Why don't we just finish what we came here to do."

"Shall we." Harry said and signaled them to come in and was guiding them to the living room as if everything was normal. This did help the two girls to relax a bit but they did not know what to make of it. They simply followed Harry to his sitting room and sat in the sofa. Before they could ask anything though, Harry waved his hand and a tray holding 3 mugs and some sugar floated towards Harry, which he handed to each of them.

"I made some hot chocolate. I thought it might help easing the tension around this place. I know you have a lot of questions and doubts. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. I just want you to remember that I am still me, the same old Harry Potter."

Leaving all subtlety behind Rias just jumped on her chance. "What are you Harry Potter and why are you in my territory?"

"Okay no beating around the bush, that's nice. So to put it simply I am a wizard and I came here to get away from the magical community as far away as possible."

"Explain." Rias said with a deadpan voice.

With that Harry went on to explain everything about himself, his past, the war, his feelings after the war and why he wanted to run away from the magical community and that he desired to be in Kuoh because it was one of the few cities that the magical community didn't have any jurisdiction. He answered everything truthfully but he didn't tell them about being the master of death and what death had asked of him.

"Did you know we were devils from the beginning Harry?" Rias asked as Harry finished his explaining. He had answered a lot of her questions, which had allowed her to calm down quite a bit after hearing what Harry had to say.

"No I didn't. I knew you two were not humans because the power I sensed from the two of you was nothing compared to that of humans or even magicals. The Japanese ministry had warned me that this is devil territory but I didn't know how Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils felt like. So I dug into my family library about devils to see if there were any thing and was quite surprised to find a lot about the infamous Powers of Destruction used by your mother and the current Lucifer. I didn't want to take part in another war after having finished one sdgb o I decided not to confront you about this whole thing as long as possible."

"When you tried to befriend me, did you have any particular intentions?"

"Well not really. I wanted to make friends in school but most of the students in our school treated me like an idol and I don't like that. It was the two of you and Sona that actually talked to me as if I was a normal being I didn't have much of a choice and when you sat with me in that coffee shop I just made the best of the opportunity that was given to me."

"Do you belong to any of the 3 factions?"

"No not really. Like I sad I didn't want to be a part of this war from the very beginning. Even me helping Issei tonight was me being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I could sense Issei to be strong but he looked like he didn't understand anything that was going on and was just going to get himself killed. I just interfered so that he would not die."

"Okay Harry, we understood where you stand but I still have one more questions." Rias asked. Now considerably calmer and glad that this whole ordeal was over.

"Ask away"

"Who was the person that we felt when we entered your wards."

"Umm well, that would be me." After saying that Rias and Akeno again felt the powerful aura making them jump up from their seats and getting into their battle stance. As the two calmed their battle senses, they were shocked to say the least when they felt the power radiating from Harry.

"I generally keep my magical aura hidden but I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't just attacked me right now and that you would sit down and listen."

"That's understandable." Rias said shaking her head as she felt Harry's aura disappear again.

"Harry" Akeno spoke for the first time that evening. "How powerful are you?"

Harry just flashed his trademark crooked smile and replied "well you'll have to find that out for yourself Akeno-chan."

* * *

Authors Note: So what do you think? tell me your thoughts about it.


	11. Issei's First Fight

Authors Note: Hey peaps. thanks for the lovely reviews on the previous chapters. Here is chapter 11 Hope you enjoy.

AnFan-n-More: Harry is able to interact with powerful beings in such a manner is because he has the required experience. In the first chapter, I did write in the first chapter that Harry visited many international and domestic communities on behalf of the ministry to improve relationships. Meaning he was a diplomat for the ministry where he learnt how to be diplomatic. Plus Harry has a firendly relationship with Death. I dont think any being in the highshcool dxd could even come close to Deaths powerful aura so if harry isn't afraid of death why should be affrid of death.

* * *

The revelation that Harry was a wizard had come as a boon to the Gremory heiress and her peerage. . Now that their major secrets were out, a hidden wall between them and the Wizards seemed to have disappeared allowing for a more frank and honest conversations, especially between Rias and Harry. Initially Rias tried to stay away from Harry, feeling betrayed and hurt for keeping a secret. Harry for his part stayed away from Rias and gave him her space. It was only after Rias realized, due to Sana Sitri pointing it out after a heated argument between the two, that she had also kept a secret about her race from Harry that she apologized for her behavior.

As suggested by Akeno to ease the tension between the two, Both Rias and Harry went out in the weekend together. At the beginning there was still a sense of hostility but as the day passed and the two of them started enjoy the day, the tension faded leading to allow for a more joyful atmosphere. The two spend the day around Kuoh visiting the different places Rias had mentioned in their previous weekend together, the viewing platform in Mount Kurume, the gaming platform and even for a late night movie. Spending time together, the two were able to talk about their lives again, this time without the need to hide particular details. She shared about her experience growing up as the Heir of Gremory House while he shared about his life in magical Britain.

The main benefit that the peerage and Harry found after all the secrets were out was that they were able to spar with each other. Harry and Rias particularly were able to go all out and use some of their more deadly skills. The two were hesitant in the beginning but started to push themselves to the limit gradually to test themselves and their sparring partners. The duels that Rias and Harry had were something to marvel at. The beauty of their elemental control, the destructive potential in each spell and the fluent dance between two magic users, one of the devils other of wizards. Also with Harry's magic the clean up of the battlefield became much more simpler as Harry would have to just have his hand.

Between the two it was clear who had the upper hand with Harry having dueling since his second year of Hogwarts while Rias was not overly experienced while dealing with opponents of the same or higher level. Rias would always get her ass whipped but Harry would tell her where she made mistakes and correct her where required. To even the odds, Akeno and rest of the peerage would also join Rias from time to time in her nighttime spars. The whole peerage though gave Harry a tough time were still not able to over power Harry. Having had fought a war, fighting against the odds was something Harry was used to and it allowed for him to use a variety of spells at the same time from summoning golems, area of effect spells, healing spells, etc. while at the same time having to fight in melee range with Koneko and Kiba. Issei was not allowed in these spars yet because Rias wanted him to learn the menial jobs relating to a devil first before he started fighting. The spars allowed for the peerage to fight as a team and complement their skill together.

The second gift that Rias got the day of Harry's reviel was a very loyal and motivated pawn. Rias was quite surprised how easily Issei accepted his conversion to a devil. This was mostly due to him having the ability to form a Harem if he elevated from his ranks. Her only complain about her new pawn would be strange ability to not complete his contracts but have the highest customer satisfaction. The whole incident confused her and fascinated her at the same time, as this was the first time such a thing was happening. She had asked her brother what exactly had caused this but even he could not provide a reason yet.

While the past week had brought a lot of happiness to her life, currently however she was really pissed off. Her new Pawn, though very adorable had done something very stupid. The idiot had just met a nun from a church and had helped her to the abandoned church in the city. He was very lucky that the girl was genuine lost and had not planned on trapping Issei. Some of her reports had told her that Stray Exorcist was increasing their activity around Kuoh. Issei should count his lucky star that the nun was not a Stray Exorcist otherwise he would have been dead by now. However she would have to look into the new nun as according to Issei she might have a Sacred Gear and if the opportunity might present itself, she might get a new member to her Peerage.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again." Rias started in an angry voice. She needed to teach her Pawn big a mistake he made. There was no point sugar coating this incident as it was his life that was in the balance. She was not willing to loose a member of her family due to someone's foolishness. "To us Devils, the Church is enemy territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light. Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because the prayer of God supports their powers. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

"Y-Yes." Issei stuttered. Rias knew that she was acting very harshly with her new Pawn but she needed to make Issei understand the gravitas of the whole situation. However looking at Issei, the fear in his eyes did show her that he understood what mistake that he made.

"You could avoid death as human by being resurrected as a devil" Rias continued. "But being Devils, if we are exorcised we become completely terminated. They turn to nothing you get it, nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

"Umm" Issei replied a little confused now.

" _Okay not the best of explanations."_ Rias thought seeing the confused look in her Pawn's face she dropped it. She could see that Issei understood how grave a mistake that he made but was confused about the death of a devil. That was understandable. She hadn't explained it well and how could she as herself didn't know what happens to devils after they die.

"I'm sorry." Rias said, trying to calm herself down. "I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Hai" Issei replied. Rias was going to send him off but noticed Akeno enter the room.

"Ara, Ara, did you finish lecturing him?" Akeno asked, taking Issei by surprise.

"Yes we have." Rias replied. "Did something happen?"

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke. It's a Stray Devil with the name Vaizor. She seems to be luring out a lot of innocent civilians to an unused building and she is feasting on them. Orders are to kill her on site."

"Allright. Bring everyone in. We could use this to teach Issei about combat."

"What's a Stray Devil?" Issei asked. A little confused wit the whole conversation.

"A Stray Devil is a Devil that has either betrayed or killed their master. It is considered to be one of the highest crimes in Devil society and anyone who comes across a stray is allowed to kill them. Now get ready, you are going to witness your first fight. Ill try to teach you about our peerage and each individuals roles in the peerage.

The whole peerage teleported to an abandoned building at the south side of town.

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight. You can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have." Rias informed Issei as the peerage walked towards the abandoned building. With that Rias started telling Issei about the peerage system, the evil pieces and the rating games.

As she was going to tell Issei which piece he was she felt a killing intent directed towards her and her peerage. The enemy was near and the battle imminent.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias called out

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…" an abnormal laugh echoed around the building. From the deepest shadows a female body that was attached to a lower body of the monster that had four fat legs with sharp claws and a snake tail appeared holding spears in both hands.

"Stray Devil." Rias called out. "Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" the monster howled.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias signaled Kiba and with a simple yes Kiba sprints towards the devil at breakneck speed.

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before." Rias continued. "Yuuto's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased. And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Kiba then with draws his sword and in what looked like a blur Kiba vut both of the arms of the Stray Devil. "This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook." As Rias said that the moster tried to stomp on Koneko who had made her way to the Stray Devil. Koneko just lifted the whole Strat Devil with her bare hands. "The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Then Koneko lifts the monster into the air while she jumps and punches it causing the monster to be thrown across the hall.

"Lastly, Akeno, Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno puts her hands towards the sky. FLASH! Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster. The monsters body is completely electrified.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias continued. Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

After Akeno calms down Rias heads over to the monster who has already lost the will to fight.

"Any last words?" Rias asked in a monotonus voice

"Kill me." The Stray Devil replied.

"Then dissapear." Rias replied without any remorse. A giant black ball gathered around Rias's hand which she fired towards the stray devil that consumed the mosters body.

"It's over. Good work everyone." Rias congratulated everyone of her Peerage for the work that they did today. "Lets head back shall we."

"Umm Buchou" Issei interrupted. "Which piece am a I?"

"You are a Pawn. Ise, you are a Pawn." Rias replied with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Authors Note: So how was it? write your reviews


	12. Pesky Fallen Angels

Authors Note: Chapter 12 is out Peaps. Enjoy

* * *

The two great ladies of Kuoh academy were currently waiting for their breakfast to be served. However for the first time in the past coupe of weeks, they were not interested in the delicious food that was going to be served to them. Instead the two of them were deep in thought about the situation that had happened last night. One of their clients had been brutally murdered by a stray priest who would have killed Issei too if Akeno and the rest of the Peerage had not interfered in time. To make matters worst, the nun that Issei had helped was in league with the stray priest but not of her own free will. Issei seemed to be really eager to help the nun escape her situation but his eagerness could cause the ceasefire to stop and mark the start of the new war if the exorcist was in league with the fallen angels.

The two were so lost in their own thought about the whole incident that they had not realized that their breakfast had been served. Harry tried to get their attention by calling their names but he did not get any reaction. A little irritated that his hard work was not being appreciated, Harry splashed a little bit of ice cold water magically on the both of them making the two to jerk back.

"Why did you do that?" an angry Rias asked whipping away the water on her face.

"Well the two of you were so lost in your own world that I had to wake you up. Plus your food was getting cold." Harry replied. The two of them looked to the table to see that their breakfast had been served Harry was almost finished with his breakfast. This caused the two women to blush a little.

"Sorry Harry-san" Akeno apologized. "It's just something big happened last night and its gotten us really troubled."

"It's okay Akeno-san. With how serious the two of you were, I can guess that something really important happened but that doesn't mean you should forget everything that's happened around you. Now have your food, after that you can think about what's troubling you." Harry told them. The two listen to him and started on their breakfast while Harry cleaned up his plate and left the table to change his clothes.

Soon the trio finished their morning routine and headed towards their school. During their walk and in classes, Harry could see that something was troubling the girls a lot. He had decided that he would stay away from devil business but with how the girls were occupied on their thoughts he just sighed and decided to intervene anyways. He didn't like to see his friends troubled and his 'saving people's thing' did not allow him to not help the people in need

"What happened last night?" Harry asked the two during their lunch break. This caught the two by surprise. They hadn't noticed when Harry had come over and pulled a chair between the two. He was carrying some bread and three bottles of juices with him. The two were so lost in thought that they had not only failed to notice Harry but had also zoned out from all the classes that had happened prior to their lunch break.

"I am sorry that the two of us have zoned out like this." Rias replied.

"Its okay Rias." Harry told her. "Tell me what's gotten you so stressed out, maybe I can help."

"Are you sure you want to get involved in our fight. I don't want to involve you in our business. You just got out of a war and here you are witnessing what could be a prelude to one." Rias said.

"Yes I am sure" Harry confirmed, "now tell me before I dig through your memory and find out for myself."

"You wouldn't dare" Rias threatened.

"Try me." Harry countered.

"Alright, alright." Rias replied not wanting to test if Harry would follow through with his threat.

"So what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well the thing is yesterday Issei confronted a stray exorcist who had butchered one of our clients."

"Did something happen to Issei?"

"No, nothing happened to him, Akeno and the rest of the peerage reached the clients house before Issei could be in any major danger."

"hmm, so nothing happened to him but why are you stressed out?"

"I'm stressed out because of Issei, he befriended a nun a few days back who is currently working with the stray exorcist against her will. Before Akeno and the rest retreated yesterday, she placed a tracking spell on the exorcist and a few of my minions have been following him from afar. I have been getting regular updates about the stray exorcist and it seems that he is in league with the fallen angels that attacked you last week."

"So why does Issei stress you out? His meeting with the nun was most probably a one off thing?"

"I am stressed out because of what Akeno told me. Issei seems to be of a mind to go save the girl from her captives but his actions could spark off another holy war between the three factions and it will be the fault of my peerage member hence me."

"This is your territory right?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

"Yah this is why I'm so worried?"

"Well if this is your area, it means this is devil territory, plus you aren't just any devil, you are the heir to the Gremory family and the sister to the current Lucifer. These titles in itself signify how high class of a devil you are."

"What's your point Harry?"

"My point is that you aren't a devil to mess around with and both factions know that. Plus the ceasefire means that territories cannot be taken over so the fallen angels that are active here are trespassing in your territory."

"That would mean that they were either sent here to capture more territory which would signal the start of a new war that none of the factions want or they are working on their own so that they can gain some favor or increase their standings among the fallen ranks." Rias continued understanding what Harry was trying to point out.

"Exactly" Harry exclaimed.

"You think they are working independently, aren't you?" Rias asked.

"Yup, however I would advise that you confront them first to confirm it before you act."

"Alright. Thanks Harry." Rias replied and hugged Harry for helping her out of her problem.

-(LATER THAT NIGHT)-

Harry was currently watching over an abandoned and rundown building in the southern part of Kuoh. Rias had asked him to scout out this area after their discussion during lunch as this was the location where the Fallen Angels were residing. Rias and Akeno were going to confront the Fallen Angels tonight and he was responsible for security. It would be beneficial for both parties to not have any unwanted guests or other interruption. To ensure this, he had set up a ward around the area to ensure that no one could enter or exit the field till he dropped the wards also it signaled if there were any unwanted interruption.

Harry did not have to wait long as a teleportation circle appeared beside him with the Gremory insignia. As the bright lights faded, the two great ladies of Kuoh appeared next to him, both sprouting two different expressions. Rias looked completely pissed off with a scowl in her face while Akeno was calm and collected but there was a hint of an amused smirk on her face.

"Did something happen?" Harry asked looking at the different reactions of the two devils.

"Oh nothing much" Akeno said in an amused tone. "Just Issei playing the knight in Shining armor by disregarding Rias's order, uff, uff, uff, uff, uff." Akeno giggled

"A-KE-NO" Rias huffed.

"Ara Ara boucho, don't be jealous for Asia-chan, I'm sure Harry-san will dawn a knightly armor and save you from the evil villain with sometime in the future." Akeno teased.

"Shut-up Akeno, we got a job to do right now." Rias said while glaring daggers at Akeno

"Uff, uff, uff, uff, uff" Akeno giggled.

"Want to catch me up to date with what happened after we parted ways and why you are so pissed right now?" Harry asked after the banter between the two had finished. He was too used to being in the subject matter of Akeno's teasing that he didnt care about it anymore.

"It's nothing really Harry, like someone is making it to be" Rias replied giving a nasty glare towards Akeno. "You remember the whole incident with Issei and the nun right?" To this Harry nodded. "Well the nun ran away from her captives and two of them met again today after Issei left school. However the fallen angel who killed Issei interrupted the two of them, she is also the same person who is the leader of the fallen angels that are active in Kuoh. In order to save Issei from the fallen angel, the nun, her name is Asia Argento by the way, sacrificed herself and went along with the Fallen Angel. Now Issei blames himself and wants to go help free Asia." Rias explained.

"You told him that your hand are tied and can't help the nun but him being him will go to and save her. This could end up with either the start of a war or you losing your pawn." Harry added.

"Pretty much." Rias replied with a sigh.

"Calm down boucho." Akeno started. "Have confidence on your peerage. Koneko and Kiba will be accompanying Issei. The three of them are powerful individuals and this will be a good experience for Issei-kun. But we need to focus on our task too if we are to ensure that the three of them do not face a bigger problem.

"Thank Akeno, I think I needed that" Rias replied, Akeno's reason had allowed for him to calm down a bit.

As the trio made their way towards the abandoned building, Harry disillusioning himself so that he could take them by surprise if he needed to. Which he didn't think that he would need to cause he knew how powerful these two were both individually and as a unit. Having spent almost 2 weeks sparring with the 2 of them and helping them improve their skills. The two completely understood each other and had one of the best teamwork he had ever seen. Initially he could take the two of them on easily but with every progressing day, they kept on improving and started giving him a hard time. While they still hadn't defeated him yet they had come really close on certain occasions.

When they reached the entrance of the abandoned building they felt 3 individuals approaching them. This was good; they were not going to be fighting in an enclosed area. 3 individuals appeared from the building, one of which Harry had recognized as the person he confronted in the park.

"Ah! The heir of the Gremory Clan. It's nice to meet you again. Though I remember telling you that I had no desire to meet you again." The Fallen Angel Donaseek greeted them.

"Yes Fallen Angel Donaseek along with your compatriots Kalawana and Metilt. I wished that the two of us would not cross each others paths again but sadly that is not what fate wanted." Rias replied. "However as you are in my territory I wanted to find out what your intentions are?"

"You don't need to know what we are doing here filth. We answer to no one. What we do is our business." One of Donaseek's companions named Kalawana retorted.

"Ah but I am curios as to what 4 Fallen Angels want from a stray nun." Rias replied. This took all 3 Fallen Angels by surprise. "What you think I wouldn't know of your activities in my territory. You people have been monitored since the time you stepped in my territory. The only reason you weren't dealt with was because I didn't know if you were acting independently or from the orders of your superior. But now that Azazel has confirmed he has nothing to do with your actions we have come to confront you and your actions in my territory." This was a bluff by Rias but she was confident that these 3 Fallen Angels were acting independently. Also the nervousness in their face confirmed her belief.

The 3 Fallen Angels not knowing what to do decided to do the brash thing of charging towards the two devils. Akeno expecting blasted 3 balls of water towards the 3 that was followed by her Holy Lightning electrocuting them on the spot. The 3 of the Fallen Angels fell on the floor while Akeno continued to assault them with her holy lightning. When Akeno finally calmed down Rias approached the 3 Fallen Angels.

"Why are you her?" Rias asked in a cold voice sending chills to anyone around her.

"We came her to steal the nun's sacred gear so that they could get promoted to a higher status within the Fallen Angle community." Replied Metilt.

"See that wasn't so hard." Rias replied satisfied with their answers. She knelt down and plucked a wing from each of them before incinerating them with her power of destruction. By the time the black demonic energy consumed the 3 Fallen Angels, there was nothing left of them except for the 3 feathers that were in Rias's hands.

"You didn't need my help at all." Harry said as he cancelled his disillusionment charm. "They didn't even stand a chance against the two great ladies of Kuoh Academy" Harry commented causing the two girls to blush a little at the comment.

"Thank you Harry for all the help." Rias said bowing.

"Anytime my lady" Harry replied bowing like a knight in front of royalty. This made Akeno to giggle a little looking at the antiques of the two eccentric individuals in front of her.

"Don't want to spoil your fun but we still got stuff to do boucho." Akeno commented. "We better hurry and meet up with the rest of the peerage."

"You're right Akeno, lets go." Rias replied. "You coming Harry?"

"No, you guys go along. I'm going back home now to make dinner. You guys can join me if you want. I know the two of you haven't had anything and a delicious meal would be a nice treat for a job well done." Harry told them.

"Alright Harry, we'll meet you after we clean up all the mess that my Peerage has made."

* * *

Authors Note: The first volume is almost to it's end. What do you think, do you like it, any thought or succestions for the Phenoix arc. please leave your comments.


	13. Confessions

Authors Note: Thank you all of my readers for all the support and suggestions you have given me over the past few weeks with regards to this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This is the last chapter for this volume but I will be back with second volume as soon as possible but it might take a month or maybe even more. However when I do post the story I will post another chapter informing you about the next volume. Anyways peaps here's the 13th chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Rias was a very happy devil right now. It was not one of her best day's she could even classify the whole day as one of the most tensed days in her life but by the end of the night she was quite satisfied with how the events had turned out. Initially she was scared that her pawn would start another holy war due to his actions but he didn't. Instead he along with her Knight and Rook took out a Fallen Angel and her minions. His fight with the Fallen Angel revealed that her pawn was the host to one of the Longinus boosted gear, home to one of the heavenly dragons. Also the whole incident had gained her a new Bishop that was host to the sacred gear 'twilight healing.'

Right now she was in Harry's house after the whole incident at the abandoned church had finished. She was sitting on Harry's coffee table sipping some wine as she watched one of her closet friends prepare dinner for the two of them. Harry had invited Akeno too, but she had decided to help Asia settle down with Koneko and finish all the application procedure for Asia to transfer to Kuoh Academy.

"Looks like everything turned out to your liking." Harry commented as he continued working on his salad while they waited for the T-bone pepper steak.

"Yup, my pawn didn't start a holy war, he single handedly defeated a middle class fallen angel, he turned out to be the host to the boosted gear and I got a new bishop that has a sacred gear called twilight healing which can heal most injuries for all species."

"You must be really proud then?"

"I am"

"That's good. It's so much better seeing you like this than the grumpy version of you that I had to keep up with the whole day."

"What ever" Rias huffed. She knew she was acting like a whiney bitch the whole day but he didn't have to point it out.

"So Akeno won't be joining us for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Awe Harry and here I thought I could spend some quality time with my boyfriend. But you had to bring up another girl didn't you." Rias teased.

"I, I, what." Harry stammered, not expecting that particular response. "We aren't dating Rias."

"Well that's not what the rest of the school thinks." Rias continued

"That's just because you wont correct them. Every time I tell anyone that we aren't dating, you start teasing me and placing me into awkward situations." Harry protested.

"Why should I correct them? This is so much more fun." Rias replied.

"Yah right!" Harry huffed as he continued to work on his dinner. He knew a loosing battle when he saw one. However Rias apparently did not want to end the teasing. He felt her arms wrap around his waist while her body pressed against his back. He felt her slow breathing tickling his neck.

"It isn't like I mind really", Rias whispered into Harry ears seductively making Harry gulp. "I'll be lying to myself if I say that I don't like you. I have had my eyes on you since the first day we met. Every day I think of you in my fantasies having your way with me, when I shower, during any free time I get and even when we are in public while everyone watched. You wouldn't believe the number of times that I had to stop myself pouncing on you and have my wicked way with you but the difference in our heritage always made me stop before I did something I regret."

"Hmm." Harry replied.

"But now I think that I want to give in to my lust. I'll be a fool not take the opportunity presented to me. Plus the more time that I spend with you I think I keep on falling more deeply for you. You know when those girls approach you at school and try to flirt with you, I feel so jealous that I want to burn them to a crisp. Even when Akeno flirts around with you I feel like killing her, even though I know she is my best friend and Queen."

All Harry could do was nod to himself.

"Look at what you have done to me. Making me confess my deepest and darkest secrets. Making me feel things that I have never felt before. Making me act like the demon I am on things that are very pity. You better take responsibility for this." Rias finished, nibbling a little bit of Harry's ears too.

However as soon as she released his ears she felt the tables turn on her and felt her self being pressed on the to the wall. She blinked in surprise at how fast and power full Harry was, who turned the tables around her and pressed herself on the opposite wall in a matter of seconds. Though she did not get to react on her thought as she was staring into a pool of gorgeous emerald green eyes that showed the affection and lust inside of Harry. Right now Harry pressed his full body on her with his eyes solely focused on her and her alone. She could feel her body heat up at the close contact to his well-toned body.

"Well Rias" Harry whispered. "What type of responsibility are we talking about?"

"Umm." Rias breathed out. This was not something she was used to. She was always the person who was flirting. If anyone else was in Harry's place they would be a stuttering mess due to her teasing, but not Harry. No he simply turned the table around Rias and was making her feel things that no other male had ever made her feel. Internally she could feel the lust growing inside of her and feel herself getting wet due to the situation that they were in currently. Right now all she wanted was Harry to take her in the kitchen and have her in what ever way he wanted.

"So tell me Rias, What do you want me to do?" Harry asked in a seductive whisper. As he said that however Rias gasped as she felt Harry trail his hand over her thigh but retreated when they reached near her ass. She groaned when the hand retracted, as she wanted Harry's hand to wander all over her body. She wanted him to grope her ass and feel her breasts. She wanted him to slip his hands through her clothes and cup a feel, instead Harry's arm just wrapped around her waist.

"Do you really want me Rias?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do. Do you know how hard it is to find the right guy? You're funny, honest, respectable, helpful, strong, independent and what not. I wont be able to find someone as perfect as you even if I looked all over the world. At first we became friends because I wanted to get away from the attention I was getting but the more time I spent with you I found out how amazing of a person you are. I don't care what the world says or about anything else I want you Harry, in my life as my partner." Rias replied in a whisper.

She noticed Harry's eyes wondering over her lips while he licked his own unconsciously. She knew what Harry wanted especially with Harry's head inching forward slowly towards hers. This made her nervous, this was going to be her first kiss but she wouldn't have it any other way. She closed her eyes in anticipation waiting for Harry's lips to touch hers. It may have been only for a few seconds waiting but for her it felt like an eternity.

When Harry's lips finally landed on hers she felt a gentle presser on her lips and he nibbled her lower lips while she nibbled on his upper lips. It tasted tangy due to the lemon he had used for making his salad. She felt his tongue brush against her lower lips asking for permission, seeking permission, which she gave willingly. His tongue entered her mouth and started to play with her tongue, his tip gently touching hers. Both engaged in a lustful dance of dominance while their hands trailed over each other's backs. As the kiss intensified Rias's arms wrapped around Harry's neck and her legs wrapped around her waist forcing him to closer to her. Harry for his part to balance Rias grabbed her ass and pressed her to the wall using his body.

The two mouths left each other only when the two parties needed to breath, both panting hard with a smug grin plastered on their faces.

"So its official then? The two of us are a couple now." Harry asked. To this Rias only smiled and continued with her kissing. The two however were so lost with each other that they failed to notice when five individuals walked into their kitchen.

Issei on seeing Rias pressed up against the wall kissing her so called boyfriend let out a desperate cry of 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO' that could be heard all over the town of Kuoh. The cry was enough to startle the new couple as they let go of each other and looked over to see where the cry came from. When they noticed that all the five members of Rias's peerage were standing on the room the two were blushing red with embarrassment.

"Ara Ara boucho, you're so mean. You leave me to take care of all the work just so you can hog Harry all for yourself." Akeno teased the two. "I don't blame you however, if you would have told me this is what you were planning to do then maybe I would have joined you too."

"A-KE-NO" Rias shouted

"Oh come on boucho you have to share Harry with us too. You can't have him all to your self." Akeno continued but the smirk on her face showed that she was only teasing the two and did not mean it seriously.

"Harry-kun no Ecchi." Koneko replied in her trademark emotionless tone. This caused the two to blush harder.

Issei was on the side crying his eyes out.

Kiba was smiling at the two after finally being able to see the two of his friends had finally got together.

Asia on the other hand was blushing furiously after seeing such an intense kiss.

"Right, looks like we are going to need more food maybe I should just order some takeaway. Come on Asia I'll show you around the place and we can get to know each other." Harry replied and excused himself dragging an unexpected Asia along with him.

"Harry don't abandon me with them." Rias cried but she was too late as Harry was already out of the door with Asia while the rest of her peerage were waiting for her to explain the whole situation.

"Smart boy." Akeno commented. "Now boucho. Explain" Akeno said in a deadpan voice.

"I am gonna kill him when he's gonna come back." Rias said under her breath as she felt herself get dragged to the living room for interrogation.

* * *

Authors Note: I know I have

* * *

Authors Note: I know I have downplayed Harry's abilities and haven't shown much about Harry's power which will change in the next volume. the next volume is going to deal with the whole Phoenix incident so if you people have any suggestions please send them to me. I will love to hear what my audience wants in their stories. Also what did you think of my story apart from the grammatical errors. I am trying to reduce it but sometimes they happen. Tell me if you liked how things progressed, the way I have told my story, where do i need to improve so that the next chapter is more enjoyable than this one.


End file.
